


Wayward Guardian and the Girls of Remnant

by AzureGigacyber



Category: RWBY
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Creampie, Daddy Kink, F/M, Fluff, Older Man/Younger Woman, Oral Sex, Other, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-04-03
Packaged: 2019-10-13 20:32:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 23,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17494859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AzureGigacyber/pseuds/AzureGigacyber
Summary: -Slight AUA collection of slight unconnected slight-Au stories where Jaune, an older wiser mentor to many, would rescue and aid various girls that have suffered life's worst. Whether it be taking in the Orphan Emerald Sustrai or taking custody of his goddaughter Winter Schnee. He is there to help them in time of need and cure all their ills, but in being the perfect 'Fatherly' figure he also arouses his surrogate daughters and/or single mothers into falling hard for him. What's a Guardian to do when being himself tickles all their kinks?





	1. Out in the Cold, In with the Warmth (Jx Emerald)

  
  
  


**Wayward Guardian of Remnant's Women**

**RWBY**

**For Novadarkstarrunner**

**By Azure**

  
  


**Chapter One- Lost and Found**

  


*******

(AU-This takes place in canon Remnant with the exception of Jaune Arc being older and working as a Teacher’s Aide.)

******

 

The streets were cold, they always were, Emerald knew that full well since she spent enough time on them to know when it was chilly. Not that she had much for clothing to begin with. Being at fourteen and wearing only a green tank-top with tattered brown leggings and no money she had little in way of choices of clothing to wear. Normally she’d make it by with using her Semblance of illusion on some random unsuspecting smuck that wasn’t  near anyone else, whatever money she stole would be for food and food alone. Most people she pilfered didn’t have much and high rollers never really roamed the streets of lower Vale, she had to make do.

She leaned to the side of a brick building somewhere huddling inside of a tattered blanket in the cold. It had began to rain, just her luck, not only was her usual place, an abandoned stall somewhere between a trio of buildings riddled with rats right now, she was out here shivering like crazy. Emerald clenched the sheets closest to her and wrapped the blanket around her entirely as people walked by the alley minding their own business.

Most individuals do leave homeless people like her alone, and sometimes that was for the best. Emerald was afraid of marks recognizing her and alerting the authorities if too much attention was drawn by her appearance, her semblance could only work on one person at a time after all. Thus, for years ever since she left the orphanage, she’d been on her own hoping to strike gold and live on her own, but fate doesn’t always play out the way you want it to. Her luck had been in the shitter tonight and she feared she’d die of the cold blistering her skin right now.

Just outside of the building crossway where the wayward teen was huddled at a certain blonde man who looked to be in his mid-twenties trotted along the sidewalk feeling anxious to move into his apartment here in Vale. He was wearing a modest yet fashionable white sleeve underneath a small dark vest, he had a boyishly youthful appearance complete with slightly unkempt blonde hair and blue eyes. His pants were crisp dark pants making him out to look like a refined gentlemen, but in fact he just dressed up in this clothing to look good for his new  job at Beacon serving as a teacher’s aide.

‘Alright, Jaune, tomorrow’s the big day. Your first day at Beacon Academy to operate as Teacher’s Aide. It really was good luck I found the position ad on the Vale Scroll net, apparently they need someone to actually help teach a class of Grimm studies from a guy named Professor Port.’ Jaune thought to himself passing by an open alleyway randomly tossing a look down it’s dark depths, but as he was about to pass it by he halted.

He didn’t what exactly stopped him and why he was moving back to it, but he knew what he was looking at. He saw someone, a child maybe, huddling inside of a tattered ratty blanket that couldn’t be less proper for warmth. The person inside of it had tanned skin and red eyes and looked to be freezing to death.

‘Is...that a  kid? W-wha...why isn’t anyone helping her?’ He wondered thinking people probably don't pay attention to homeless people since many could not afford to house an extra person. The ones that could probably didn’t care all that much. Jaune looked around feeling uncertain whether he should call the police or take matters into his own hands, but seeing that child shrivel and look to be passing out made the decision for him.

Stepping forward he arrived at the girls huddled form shaking violently to stave off the chilling temperatures. Bending down to meet her face to face he greeted the person with kind blue eyes.

“H-Hey…..want to come to my place? There it’s warm and I can whip you up a good healthy meal to eat.” He offered feeling as though he was acting like an idiot for offering a complete stranger hospitality.

Emerald was too cold to really think hard on this offer, she would’ve normally used her semblance on him in order to get away, but found that his kind face eased her willingness to escape. Reluctantly she nodded back to him and took his extended hand being lifted up to her feet. She stumbled a bit because she was malnourished.

“Aaah……!” She grunted until she felt a pair of strong hands scoop her up and lift her high bridal style startling her awake. “Huh?”

“I got you. You look like you were having trouble, now I don't know why you live out here or how no one else is helping you, but…..I can’t stand to see you shivering to death alone. Come on, let’s go to my place where it’s warm.” Jaune said in a gentle tone to her making the girl blush as he held her up.

Emerald felt a gentle warmth through into her chest at his words, part of her wanted to just break free from him and run away, but another part of her felt…...warm. Just warm being in his arms as he walked away from with from out of the alleyway.

She was young,scared, and freezing, but she felt she could easily say….she wasn’t alone. Nuzzling her head into his chest Emerald rested and cuddled for warmth as Jaune took her to his apartment a block away.

*****

After arriving inside the modest suite he let Emerald down and removed her tattered blanket from her wet shivering body. She huddled with arms in her hands wondering what to do now that she was here, but she relished into the warmth of being indoors for a change. So, she relaxed. Turning her head she saw him hang his coat up on the coat rack revealing his professional duds to her as he greeted her with a friendly smile. She instantly blushed and looked away hugging her arms in uncertainty.

“Hey….I might not have any clothes that’ll fit you, but you can take a shower here if you want. There’s also a bathrobe you can use while I spruce up some dinner.” Jaune said to her as he went over to the kitchen to get things started.

“T-T…..thank you.” Emerald stuttered out as she quickly sought the shower nearby. She saw a bathroom hanging up on the door and the warm welcoming feel of the ivory bathroom greeting her. She felt uncertain about things even more now as she closed the door. She wondered if she really deserved this man’s kindness, looking into the mirror and seeing how filthy she was made her decided to use the offer and get in.

She took off her clothing, undid her ponytail letting her mint-green hair spill free giving her a ‘hime’ style hair fashion. Brushing aside the curtains she turned on the hot waters and got in, the soothing feeling of the shower’s warm waters caressing her skin felt like paradise to Emerald Sustrai.

“Mmnnnh. This….feels amazing.” She sighed dreamily as she started bathing. Thoughts about who her benefactor was flowed through her mind about what kind of person he was. ‘I mean, he can’t be this nice can he? It’s certainly the first time in a long while that I’ve had this kind of treatment, and not even to this level either. I should just rob him and get out of dodge…..’

She thought this to herself and felt sickened by the thought of it. Shaking her head and casting those thoughts aside she focused on the man called Jaune once more.

‘No, I can’t do that to him. He’s way too nice a guy for me to want to do that, besides…...maybe I can offer him something to stay? I can’t go out back to the streets, not when it’s raining ice cold rain and my literal ditch of a resting place is far from what I call home. This is too much to think about right this second, I’m just going to relax and bathe. Let’s enjoy this while we have it.’

With that Emerald started showering her naked brown body relishing the warm soothing sensations of it hitting her form. For the next thirty minutes she bathed herself and came out of the bathroom in a bathrobe wearing her in a wrapped towel. The scent of a deliciously cooked chicken and rice meal laid ahead of her resting on the table. She saw Jaune sit on one chair across from it with his own plate waving at her to come over and eat.

Emerald looked apprehensive at first, her instincts weren’t telling her he was trouble, but she still felt suspicious at the kindness of this stranger.

‘Well it’s not like I have anything to lose, right? So far he seems…..nice.’ Emerald thought before heading over taking a seat and grabbing her fork and knife to begin eating. After taking the first bite of the chicken, she reeled with sensational flight and mewled loudly from behind her closed lips.

“Mnnnhh!~ Soo good!” She mewled loudly holding her face into her hands. She heard Jaune just chuckle after seeing that cute reaction she was having. Taking a gulp of it she spoke up with eyes directed solely on the unassuming blonde man.

“Why…..why are you helping me? Hoping to get something out of it?” She questioned hoping not to earn his ire in some way or another. He just shrugged.

“I saw you were shivering, alone, sad, and freezing, I don't even know what possessed me to offer you help, but I just…..wanted to. I didn’t want you to be in that position freezing to death, not if I can't help it.” Jaune answered honestly touching Emerald’s heart and making her feel silly for suspecting less-than-noble intentions from the sweet man.

“I….will have to go back out there, ya know. I live in that alleyway, I don't have parents, or family that I can remember, just a history of living out on the streets and stealing to survive. I’m sorry, I wish I could tell you more or do something for you in exchange for your hospitality.” Emerald admitted feeling rather embarrassed to be feeling honest with the guy.

Just then Jaune’s head perked up with a look of realization on his face.

‘Unnh, here it goes, Jaune. You’re going off the deep end with this, but dammit your kind nature is just whipping you into making these decisions.’ Jaune thought standing up and staring at Emerald with a serious face as she resumed eating.

“I….come live me with me.” He proposed making the girl blush brightly and drop a spoonful of rice from her mouth.

“W-what?”

“I mean…..not in that way, I meant it as in let me be your legal guardian or caretaker or something. That way you can live here with me eating food instead of stealing. I don't want you to go back out there alone and cold. What do you say?” Jaune explained as Emerald stared dumbstruck at him for the longest of moments.

Her lips quivered and her eyes started watering after he made that statement to her. She felt the unfamiliar feeling of being wanted, cared for, and loved, all at once inside her chest. Clutching her bosom through the bathrobe she bolted up from her chair and tearfully rushed over to him wrapping her arms around his waist hugging her face into his chest sobbing happily.

Jaune blinked several times in stupor then reached his arms down around the younger girl pulling her into a hug wrought with assurance and safety. Jaune still felt he was going too far in taking in an orphaned child, but seeing her this happy to have him suddenly made it all seem worth it. He did believe he was in over his head though, but he knew wanted to take care of this girl and keep her safe, maybe see himself as a big-brother figure perhaps.

“There there, it’s all going to be okay now. I’ll take care of you from here on out, okay?” Jaune said soothingly and received a nod from her green head as he nuzzled up against his neck. Emerald felt even closer now that she wrapped her arms tightly around his body keeping her pressed close. “So….got a name? Should I call you Minty?”

He received a playful punch from her when he heard her giggle, the girl pulled back from his chest wiping tears from lovely young face and spoke.

“It’s Emerald, Emerald Sustrai. That’s….all I have of any relation.”

“Well, until now at least, welcome home, Emerald.” Jaune chuckled pulling her head in close to rest on his chest again. The girl’s smile was genuine and sweet as can be as she held her new guardian closely.

*****

Three Years Later….

 

“Oh no! I’m going to be late! Can’t miss the initiation!” Emerald’s voice cried out as she dashed into the bathroom to see if she left anything of importance in there.

She was taller now, hair styled in an exotic bobcut way with two smaller ponytails draping down her  backside. Her clothing was more battle-tailored with exotic white and brown color scheme complimenting her creamy chocolate skin tone. She was more filled out in terms of figure with breasts that increased a couple of bra sizes since moving in, the girl scrambled for her toothbrush until she found it clutching it into her hands in victory before rushing out into the living room to see her guardian waiting there to take her.

“I’m ready, Dad-I mean, Jaune. Got everything I need including my weapons, I’m excited to begin my first day at Beacon.” Emerald said greeting Jaune Arc, young bachelor in his mid-twenties, still wearing his professional clothing of long white  sleeve shirt and dark pants. He was still as youthful and as spirited as he was when he started working for Beacon's teaching staff after spending several years as a studying tutor who met plenty of parents and taught plenty of kids. He had just signed up for a teaching position at Beacon when he came across the poor girl, shortly after that dinner he legally adopted Emerald so he could let her live with him. She kept her last name to honor her mother’s memory, she may have been an orphan, but she still held some endearment for her supposedly deceased birth mother. But right now, as far as she was concerned she considered Jaune her primary parent and pillar of support in life. Even if he was just her guardian, he made sure to teach her everything she’d need to know outside of the basics so she could ace the entrance exams at Signal Academy and every moment they spent together made Emerald cherish him more and more.

It wasn’t easy taking care of her needs and signing her up legally to be under his care, but seeing her smile and laughing happily with him was so very worth it. Emerald was a smart girl, if a little needy sometimes, but she meant everything to Jaune and he in turn meant everything to her. The two did much together such as watched movies, practice fight, and travel around Vale taking in the scenery. As far as he was concerned she was his daughter, as far as Emerald was concerned however, she was his ‘Daddy’. Even if Jaune didn’t necessarily like to be called that in such a cutesy way, it made his heart swell too much.

They left the apartment and made their way to the Bullhead docks looking for a ride into Beacon Academy, Emerald was a starting student after training for several years in the nearby combat school under Jaune’s care. She was giddy with excitement over starting her first day at Beacon Academy with other students her own age again, but more so that she’d see Jaune there teaching in person. Clinging onto the rail of the Bullhead they were on Emerald turned her face to look at her teacher and guardian hold his stomach because of his air sickness as he sat on one of the benches. She sputtered a little bit and went over to his side ready to rub his back and try to get him to calm down.

“There there, just put it out of mind and out of focus, dad. We’re almost to Beacon, I can see it from here. Never understood why you never buy the medicine that helps take care of this.” She commented enjoying the feeling of his back muscles getting tenderized underneath her hands. Emerald loved the feeling this gave her, to have her father’s body underneath her fingers getting stroked tenderly.

The girl didn’t realize it yet, but she was steadily falling more in love with her guardian the longer she was with him. No other boys at combat school nor anyone else outside caught her heart and fluttered her heart the way Jaune did, Emerald smiled sweetly at him from the side and saw his dizzy-looking face smile back at her.

“I…..didn’t know that was a thing to be honest.” he answered making her chuckle and playfully smack the back of his head earning a cute glare.

“That’s so you, dad.”

 

******

After acing Initiation and meeting her partner, a mute pink and brown-haired half-pint girl with amazing fighting skills Emerald formed her team and became leader. In it were a pair of twins, obviously partners as well, clad in red white form-fitting clothing that hugged their bodies nicely. They were identical right down to the face, the only notable differences between them were their theme colors of red and white as well as their hairstyles. One had a long hime-style hair draping down her back and the other had a fluffy bob cut style, they were Melanie and Miltia the Malachite twins.

Her partner on the other hand was a special case, Emerald sometimes felt off put by her occasional psycho grin Neo had on whenever she did more wilder things. The girl was a good head and a half shorter than she was yet was as acrobatic and as nimble like a freaking superhero. Emerald was honestly impressed and glad to have her on her side, right now all four members of her team walked down the hallways of the school heading to class in their school uniforms.

Emerald whistled at herself when she noticed how good it looked  on it and wondered if Jaune would find it good on her. She blushed when thinking about him again and this look she had wasn’t lost on her teammates as they approached his class.

“So…..Fearless Leader, what is your ‘Dad’ like anyway? Since we’re going to meet him I wanted to ask if we can get some special treatment with our grades.” Melanie asked making Emerald roll her eyes.

“I’m not going to ask him for preferential treatment, least of all for you two, but he’s the nicest guy you’ll ever meet. Handsome, tall, shimmering blond hair, and a comfy personality to boot.” Emerald answered clutching her hands together and sighing happily making Neo and the twins smirk.

“So….like, does he have a wife to go along with that package or is he single? Asking for a friend.” Miltia joked making Emerald snap out of her daze and glare harshly at her with a heated blush. She whipped her head away from looking at the snickering pair of twins and huffed.

“No, he doesn’t have anyone. It’s me and him, been that way for the past three years and I wouldn’t have it any other way.” Emerald answered crossing her arms with seething thoughts about there never being another woman in his life, she was all that he needed. At this thought however she felt surprised with herself and blushed even brighter.

Neo tapped her shoulder and called her attention to the door of the classroom for Grimm Studies, this snapped Emerald out of her trance and brought her back to reality.

“Oh! We’re here, now don't embarrass me in front of him, okay? You’re just going to see him paraphrasing for Professor Port so that no one falls asleep in his class again, apparently that’s an everyday thing for this guy.” Emerald explained as she pushed open the doors revealing a partially full class mixed with students settling in while there stood a portly man with a thick mustache waiting at the head of the class.

Emerald’s face brightened up when she saw Jaune over there standing at the side of Port’s desk ready to work at teaching the class with Professor Port. The bright blushing smile on her face made her Teammates giggle as they took their seats and began the class. Emerald held her chin in her hands as she planted her elbows on the desk looking at him the entire time, her heart fluttered when she saw him beginning the lesson. Where Port was expositioning a lot of exaggerated tall tales of his prime Jaune was paraphrasing his words into tips and advice full of guidance on Grimm weaknesses.

The class went on and her red eyes never left the blonde man’s face, even as he waved at her knowingly with a chipper smile. Although, she frowned soon enough when noticing that other girls around the classroom were doing the same thing she was.

‘What…..? No, don't tell me…..!’ Emerald thought in mild panic as she saw other huntress students, namely a pair of redheads and a blonde chick with huge tits, eyeball their dashing blonde professor the way she was.

One of them had long red hair tied back into an overly long ponytail, another had dark red hair with tinted streaks, the blonde even adjusted her chest movements to  better catch his attention making Emerald feel a little bit insecure in her bust size. She was big sure, a full robust pair of C cups if she were being honest, but the blonde bimbo over there looked like she was packing D’s. Emerald huffed and glared at her from afar before seeing the redhead scribble something down in her pocket while Jaune walked around the room with Port being louder in explaining the weakness of a Boarbatusk underbelly.

When Emerald stood up from her seat a bit to get a better look she saw hearts scribbled into the little redhead’s notebook with ‘Professor Jaune’ written inside of a big. This made her clench her teeth and fists giving her an angry expression.

‘Yeah, this girl so has a Daddy complex for her adopted father.’ Melanie whispered to her sister. Milta nodded with certainty along with a cutely smirking Neopolitan seated right next to her. The trio of girls found Jaune to be rather handsome and charming for a guy his age, he was as down to Remnant as a person could get when he went around simplifying the lecture to its core pieces.

All around students were listening on, with girls batting eyelashes at him, and other leaning forward to listen as he spoke. Port got lost in his storytelling unaware of his classroom’s inattentiveness to him.

“Thus, students, you must always pack a butter knife, a whetstone, and a cartridge full of Dust ammunition casings for such an event. Oh! It looks like we’re out of time, cap us off if you please, Professor Arc.” Port said in a booming voice snapping Emerald out of her reverie.

“Sure thing, Professor Port.” Jaune replied and turned to the class with a friendly smile. “Alright class, that’s it for today, remember all the stuff I said about Boarbatusks, their hides are thicker than your weapons can really pierce without a lot of effort. You probably all know the basics from combat school, but just as a fresh reminder this info is necessary. Tomorrow we do Deathstalker anatomy, class dismissed.”

Jaune said with finality and a friendly voice, students started getting up from their seats and shuffling out little by little. Emerald practically bounced out of hers and rushed down to greet her wayward father with an intense hug putting her head into his chest.

“Ooohhh, I’ve missed you…..daddy.~” She purred happily making Jaune chuckle while some girls looked at the odd display of affection and cast envious looks at the pair. Some wondered if they were a taboo relationship of teacher and student.

“There she goes…..just how thirsty is that girl?” Miltia commented earning a snort from her twin sister. Neo looked on with comically cute watery eyes secretly cheering her partner on with her dad-crush.

“H-hey now, it’s only been one day. Don't tell me you’re getting lonely already, Em.” Jaune said softly pulling his arms around his daughter’s backside feeling her rub her face affectionately into his chest for a few more seconds.

“Well…..no, I’ve made friends and I’m the leader of my team. I guess it just feels weird being your student and not having much interaction with you inside this school.” Emerald explained secretly high-fiving herself for coming up with all of that on the spot. She eventually pulled herself from his body, already missing it’s warmth, and stood cutely with hands behind her back. “So what do you think of my uniform? Pretty cute, right?”

Emerald then twirled around flapping up her skirt and accidentally showing him her panty-covered bottom to Jaune’s eyes. He felt his heart tighten at the sight of it and struggled to contain himself, living with a girl so intimately as a parental figure gave him some rather lewd and unwanted fantasies. He had to control himself when sheltering a girl like her, it did not help that she called him ‘Daddy’ with a flirtatious allure.

‘Dammit, Jaune, control yourself. This is your adopted daughter for crying out loud!’ He said to himself in thought unaware that Emerald was happy flashing him her bottom. “Y-yep, looks amazing alright. You definitely wear it well, Em. Now if you’ll excuse me I’ve got to…..grade papers before the next class?”

Emerald stopped twirling and giggled nodding her head before leaving.

“See you later, Dad.~ Maybe we’ll do lunch?” Emerald bade farewell with a coy smile as she left with her teammates. As soon as they were gone Jaune hunched over the desk clutching his chest and breathing hard after having to hold in his erection earlier.

“Huff...huff...man, I’m glad Port went to the restroom before any of that happened. Jeez, Emerald, what are you trying to do to me?” Jaune wheezed feeling his erection pitch a tent in his stylish professional pants.

Meanwhile outside….

‘What am I trying to do my father? Am I….am I in love with him?’ She realized now thinking back on her actions and how she felt hugging him. Biting down on her bottom lip she turned her head back to the door as they walked away, Emerald was feeling more confused than ever now and wanted to do something about the lingering feeling of Jaune against face.

‘Maybe I should go rent a book from the library or something…...I think Ninjas of Love is a good idea, smut mixed in with cheesy romance and taboo relationships. Sounds…..right up my alley.’ Emerald thought to herself still trying to ignore her Teammates snickering as they headed to their next class.

 

******

Emerald and the crew went to their dorm room to relax after a busy second day at the Academy, she currently rested on her bed fully awake and in her bare essentials colored in dark green. She was wearing a pair of ladies sleeping shorts riding high up her body showing off plenty of sleek sexy leg, her chest was scantily clad in a loose dark green tank top with straps hanging off her shoulders as her midriff lay exposed. Emerald couldn’t sleep that night at all after her touchy-feely reunion in class with her ‘Daddy’, she blushed whenever she thought of calling him that in public and felt the flutter in her heart return in full force.

Rolling over onto her side she sighed and saw the Twins sleeping soundly in matching color nighties while Neo curled up underneath her blankets with a plushie in the shape of a redheaded man wearing a bowler hat. Emerald wanted to question her about that later.

‘Sigh, when did I start feeling this way towards Jaune? I….I always saw him as my father figure the day he took me in after signing the paperwork. Maybe I’ve always felt this way about him, ever since he pulled me from the streets…..’ She trailed off in thought and looked to her nightstand to see a photo of Jaune himself holding Emerald to the side like a proud father figure. She sat up and grabbed the frame to hold close, she sighed happily as she saw herself beaming happily at the camera when next to him.

Emerald slowly pulled the frame closer to her face, feeling her heart skip loudly as the surface of the frame touched her lips. Emerald kissed the spot where her father’s face was and hummed to herself warmly when fantasizing him to be in bed with her.

‘That girl is such a Daddy’s girl, since they’re not related what’s stopping them from just knocking boots already? It’s not that weird, especially with that guy being so hunky.’ Melanie thought to herself feeling fully awake as she  heard her team leader kiss the photograph.

Emerald set it back down and bit down on her lower lip as she reached down her body to slip a pair of fingers into her shorts. She laid back on the bed and pumped her chest upwards feeling her silky brown fingers slip into the tight wet hole of her pussy. Her middle finger dove into her puffy moist labia slipping inside of her juicy wetness and making her moan quietly.

“Mmmh!~” Emerald mewled as she started fingering her twat along her bed, thoughts of her dad Jaune being the one doing it filled her mind. She visualized him, naked from the waist up with only pants on, driving his hand against her mound and fucking her with both his index and middle fingers. Hers plunged gingerly in and out of her quim making soft slick gushing noises as she huffed and moaned softly into the quiet night air.

‘Oh…...my gosh. She’s actually doing it, she’s fingering herself to her Daddy teacher. We can hear everything, wait till we fall asleep you pervy Dad-loving leader!’ Melanie thought stuffing her ears even harder while hearing Emerald moan loudly in hot coarse breaths.

Her hand drove in and out of her legs pumping those long fingers in and out of her dripping snatch, her walls became heavily stimulated and began throbbing tightly around each digit. Emerald intensified the pace in which she fucked herself using her fingers, her other hand reached up to cup one of her mounds into it. Her fingers gripped and kneaded her tit after sliding it underneath her tank top, her eyes closed as she hung back her head huffing loudly in constant arousal. Thoughts of Jaune being on top of her pleasuring her filled up her mind, she wanted to feel his chiseled upper body, she wanted to unzip him and suck him off underneath the desk. Emerald wanted to do so much to her father and could not at all contain herself, the realization became crystal clear now.

She was in love with him. She wanted to offer herself to Jaune Arc, her legal guardian, and most important person in the entire world. She thrashed and writhed about as her fingers plunged deeper into her throbbing cunt. Her walls started squeezing even more tightly around them becoming ever more stimulated with each penetration. She was beginning to cum and continued this treatment for another several minutes until her hips started bouncing up off the bed sporadically in climax.

“Haah...aahhh...aaahhhh….!~” She gasped and moaned loudly in breathy quiet moans so as not to disturbed her teammates. Emerald’s bottom bounced upward into the sky with her snatch gushing tightly on her fingers in wet messy orgasm! Gushes of vaginal fluids came spritzing out all over fingers after she dug her fingers down and squeezed her tit into her other hand. She thrashed about and writhed in a sweaty intense state with her face looking flustered.

Once she came down from her climax she settled and gradually came down from her climax, her bottom lowered back down to the bed with her lying flat on her bed panting as if she ran a mile outside.

“Huff...huff...huff….tomorrow, tomorrow I’m going to finally do it. I’m…..going to confess to him, oohhh I love you so much, Jaune.~ Daddy.~” Emerald said to herself in ragged breaths.

******

The next day came and classes passed by, Emerald had prepared early in the morning for today’s big event; the moment she’d confess to her adoptive father Jaune. She made sure to take some extra time in the morning preparing certain  things like condoms, contraceptives, and even make herself up a little bit. She put on a lacy undergarment set consisting of a dark green brasserie with matching lace stockings attached to a garter belt. She wore no panties, the girl had no need to since she wanted to go all the way with Jaune. She hoped he wasn’t too far into seeing her as only a daughter, Emerald wanted his reciprocation as well as a mutual interest in the Daddy-Daughter kink fetish.

Realistically though, she was expecting a letdown and anticipating the answer ‘no’, but still she walked to his campus dorm room after school ready to try.

‘Alright, Emerald you can do this, just go in and say hello then….lift up your skirt to see if he reacts to it that way. I really hope he does,oooh daddy.~’ Emerald thought to herself as she approached the dorm room belonging to ‘Professor Arc’, it was right next to the Grimm studies classroom just hanging outside of in the hallway itself.

Emerald stood in front of it and let out a deep sigh before raising her hand to the surface of the door and knocking. She rapped on it a few times and heard Jaune’s voice speak up from the other side, soon she heard footsteps and saw the door open up revealing Jaune Arc himself in a simple dark T-shirt and pair of light blue shorts for sleepwear. His eyes went wide with mild surprise as he saw Emerald standing there in her uniform looking bashfully at him with a peaceful smile.

“Good evening, Dad.~ Got a minute?”

“Heh, for you, Em, always. Come on in. I was just grading papers for today’s pop quiz.” Jaune invited her inside showing Emerald simple furnishings along with a desk full of grade papers. She heard the door close and turned around with eyes averted from Jaune’s face and a heavy blush forming on hers.

“So, what’s shaking, kiddo? How are you fitting into Beacon? It’s been a while since we had a heart-to-heart like this, huh?” Jaune asked as he walked over to the desk grabbing a marker and resuming his work. Emerald was left standing there feeling unsure of herself until she took a deep breath and spoke.

“It’s going splendidly, father.~” She answered in a surprisingly purring voice as she turned around and crept over to his desk. Jaune turned in her direction with a perked eyebrow and saw his adopted daughter leaning over his desk surface cupping the collar of her uniform shirt suggestively.

“Mm? Em…..what are you doing?” He asked cautiously feeling a certain sensation arise inside of his pants. Emerald leaned downward some more and unbuttoned a few of her shirt top buttons exposing some caramel brown cleavage to her guardian. Her heart was racing rapidly as was Jaune’s, she felt more emboldened each second he didn’t refuse her and took that as an opportunity to place herself on his desk.

She had put one knee on top of it and prowled like a predator stalking its prey, the hungry look never left her dark red eyes and her hands reached for his face cupping his cheeks and pulling him closer to hers. Before Jaune could say anything his lips found Emerald’s in a sweet non-platonic embrace, his eyes went wide in utter surprise and Emerald fiercely inhaled his lips even further tasting him.

“Mmhhhh!~” She moaned inside of his mouth, when he didn’t refuse her she pulled her arms around his neck pulling him even deeper. She moaned again and pushed her tongue inside of Jaune’s mouth making varying alarm bells go off as the knowledge he was kissing his adopted daughter back on instinct.

‘No….! Nononono, I gotta stop this! But it feels just so good! Damn it, body! Stop getting turned on by this!’ Jaune thought as he involuntarily kissed back prompting Emerald to slide her tongue inside of his mouth tasting him hungrily. Tongues came out rolling into each other heatedly as Emerald made out with her father, she loved his scent and his taste and found herself to be growing more addicted to him by the second.

“Hhmmhh, hhaaahhh!~ Daddy!~” She moaned in between mouths as they openly kissed with saliva being exchanged between them. Jaune felt his erection growing hard underneath his shorts making a pitched tent as this continued for another several minutes. When she pulled off he was left there sitting in his chair looking dazed while Emerald blushed fiercely with happiness.

“Em….wha-”

“I’m in love with you!” She blurted out all at once stunning Jaune into a statue-like stupor as he stared at her dumbly. Emerald’s face was bright red as she held herself there on the desk surface for a moment and spoke. “I….I’ve been in love, probably since the day we met when you welcomed me into  your house with open arms. I’ve never had anyone treat me so nicely in all my life and I didn’t realize how I felt until earlier this week when I saw all those other girls flirting with you. I figured my jealousy was probably a surefire indicator, but then I also kinda thought I was being too clingy with my adoptive father figure. That all changed the night I started pleasuring myself to thoughts of you being on top of me.”

When she added that last part Jaune felt red in the face after hearing it and nodded for her to go on, his erection stayed steel hard inside his pants the entire time.

After she confessed all of that Jaune didn’t know what to feel right now except a tacit feeling of longing, he knew Emerald was beautiful and young, but he also knew his adopted daughter may be playing on a simple crush. Additionally, it had been some time since he’s had a woman period, here was Emerald Sustrai coming onto him and showing her just much he means to the girl.

“Em…..I don't know what to say, I mean you are beautiful and the perfect daughter, but this….? Are you sure you want this? I’m both a teacher and your guardian, and you’re still a student under my care. Could this really….be a thing?” Jaune questioned.

Emerald’s eyes flickered in surprise with her lips curving into a wide flirtatious smile. ‘I didn’t hear a no.~’

“Daddy….how about I show you?” She purred making Jaune’s spine shudder once again,  Emerald knew she had him right where she wanted him and slunk down off of his desk to start peeling off her jacket along with unbuttoning her shirt. She smirked coyly when seeing Jaune’s transfixed gaze focus on her, Emerald soon exposed her ample full set of C cups to him behind a lacy green brasserie making his heart rate escalate just a little bit.

‘I should stop this….I should stop this before it gets any crazier.’ Jaune thought wrestling with rational doubt until he felt her hands place themselves on top of his bulge. He groaned quietly within his throat and found that he was loving the sensation of his daughter's hands touching his penis through the clothing.

Emerald felt giddy with lusty excitement and reached up to grab the waistband of his shorts pulling them down off his waist revealing the surprise sight of his nine and a half inch erection popping out fully erect.

“Oh, wow! Daddy’s packing some hard wood, huh? Maybe you’re not as against this as you say you are, Jaune.” She purred making Jaune scratch the side of his cheek bashfully feeling guilty. He was distracted next by Emerald reaching for his member with both hands and running her soft brown fingers along the lower half of his throbbing shaft. Jaune let out a shuddering sigh of bliss as she began working her hands along the base sensually massaging it with a seductive smirk on her face.

‘So thick, and soft….hmmm.’ She thought to herself hypnotically as she wrapped her fingers around it gripping the pole of her adoptive father’s meat. Emerald began pumping it up and down repeatedly in slowly building motions making his length throb and twitch between her fingers.

Soft skin stroking sounds started coming out, her hands pumped the twitching pole of Jaune’s length steadily while she hung her head over the tip ready for the arrival of precum. She’s read many Ninjas of Love smut books fantasizing about doing this with her father and right now Emerald was filled up with lust-ridden passion ready to do everything she read about.

“Mmnnhh! Haaah….! Em….!~” Jaune groaned and started panting loudly as this continued. Emerald’s soft smooth brown hands worked his length voraciously for several minutes until she felt it beginning to throb loudly underneath her palms. Her grip tightened around it some more meshing her hands into the skin of his phallus.

Emerald was aiming to coax precum from the opening up top, she wanted to taste it and eyed his thick large appendage like it were something to be worshipped. She brought her face closer to the head until her lips parted wide open to wrap around the shroom of his cockhead. Jaune immediately felt the warm moisture of her mouth surrounding his member, he had hunched over a bit winded at the sudden suction of her hungry lips. Emerald mewled sweetly relishing the taste of his knob pushing further into her mouth, she sealed her lips tightly around it. Emerald’s mouth swallowed up the head entirely and started working it in slow gentle curdles making Jaune huff thickly at the sensation. She was creating a slurping sensation that coincided with her moaning. Jaune shuddered in ecstasy for he felt the gooey warm confines of her lips and her tongue slurping the head of his dick gingerly in glee. She hummed her throat leisurely around it slowly sucking more of it into her throat until her throat muscles started squeezing around the entire shaft.

‘Agggh! Where did she learn to do this?’ Jaune wondered as he saw her head inch all the way into his waist. The vibrations of her tight wet throat made the sensation even more amazing for Emerald had practiced actively on a cucumber preparing for this moment. Her hands wrapped tightly around the exposed parts of his shaft jerking it even more while she continued to swallow him up.

“Hmmm!~ Mmh mhh mhh mhh mhhhh!~” The green haired youngster started sucking her father’s length harder with eyes closed and focused solely on the task at hand. Her head would pull out slowly to the tip of it until she’d plunge her head back down taking him all the way inside her gullet tasting him with her tongue.

This created a plethora of hard slurping sounds that made Jaune want to grab her head and buck his hips into her face. Emerald relished the sensation she was feeling by tasting Jaune’s cock, she still couldn’t believe that it was actually happening outside of her fantasies. Internally squealing with delight she kept her hands steady with a firm enough grip on his cock squeezing it as it pulsates inside her hungry mouth readying for his inevitable climax.

Pumping her head back and forth she continued throating him for another several minutes, her hands removed themselves from the base end of his shaft to go and undo her brasserie. She had swallowed as much of his length into her gullet as she could reaching three-fourths of it making Jaune shiver in sensational delight.

“Haaahh…!~ E-Emerald!~” He breathed out with chest rising up and down till he opened his eyes to notice her brasserie coming off of her body. Her brown chocolate breasts were fully exposed with dark brown nipples becoming exposed to his eyes. His cock surged once again at the sight while it was still inside of Emerald’s mouth. She smirked around his lips and slowly pulled herself from his lubricated length with a loud wet slurp to rise up.

She stood up on her feet to pull down her shirt entirely becoming naked from the waist up, her skirt and silken stockings were still worn on her body while her breasts stared nakedly into Jaune’s face.

“You….like what you see, Daddy?” She asked bashfully unaware that Jaune’s libido was going wild right now. SHe was laying it thick on that ‘Daddy’ business and the kinkiness of it was working successfully. Clearing his throat and snapping out of his stupor Jaune spoke up.

“I’d like it even more if you used those gorgeous girls on me.” He suggested in a silky seductive way brightening up Emerald’s face with delight as she sunk back down to her knees.

“Of course!~” she was all too happy to oblige and grabbed each of her pendulous C-cup breasts into her hands and brought them to sandwhich his exposed member between them. Jaune let out a hard sigh of sensation as he felt those soft brown globes squish around the lower half of his cock. Emerald wasted no time in pumping them up and down gingerly with a gleeful smile on her face. Her eyes were sparkling with enthusiasm when seeing the reaction Jaune was giving her.

He had hung his head back moaning sensationally as she gave him a breast job.

“Nngghh! Uaaah….ahhh!~ Emerald.~” He huffed and grunted and hearing her name be called out like that lit up Emerald with utmost happiness. She loved her father, in more ways than one, and wanted to be his only girl.

She wanted him to be her ‘Daddy’.

Pumping and swaying her breasts up and down his shaft she continued massaging his dick between her mounds repeatedly for several more minutes. She sensed he was getting close to bursting and soon would ejaculate right into her face, but Emerald didn’t want to lose out on tasting his delicious seed. Thus, she bent her head down over his large cock and swallowed his cockhead into her lips once again tasting him. Humming in tasty pleasure Emerald continued working both her tits and her mouth on Jaune’s meat for another several minutes, she eventually felt his penis beginning to throb thickly with impending orgasm.

This motivated her to start sucking harder and harder on him with breasts smothering his shaft even more wildly making him groan loudly in coarse breaths. He huffed and moaned and reached for her head with his hands pulling her closer onto his dick until her breasts slipped off leaving her mouth to swallow the rest of it up.

“Ssprrgkh! Mmmnnhh!~” Emerald mewled loudly and began working her tongue all over Jaune’s penis eventually reaching the inevitable ejaculation in the process!

“Nnnggghh! Haaaahhh!~” Jaune cried out in ecstasy as his balls began to tighten and his shaft began to throb wildly in expulsion. Thick globs of cum came pumping out in abundance spurting out of the tip of his rod and hitting the back of her throat!

Emerald’s eyes widened in surprise and immediately closed back up , she wiggled her head deeply into his waist getting as much of his member into her throat she can while drinking up the thick discharge of semen surging down her throat. She hummed wetly in tasteful ecstasy and gulped down every last rope of semen Jaune generously delivered to her.

*Gulp gulp….gulp*

He could audibly hear her swallowing go on, further titillating his senses, as she filled up her stomach with his sperm for a full solid minute. Once he was done ejaculating Emerald slowly pulled herself out of his lap creating a long loud suckle of saliva and semen as she popped her lips off of his length. Jaune saw, with a panting chest, her lips were covered in sticky white goo that she gurgled until she swiveled her tongue around her lips erotically before his eyes. He was still hard from earlier and loved seeing his girl perform such a raunchy act.

“Hhhmmmm.~” She hummed seductively as she swished the sperm coating her tongue around like a jacuzzi. She then sealed her lips and swallowed loudly gulping down the remnants of her father’s seed relishing the taste as she did so. Emerald opened her mouth back up to show how clean her oral cavity was meaning that she gladly gulped down every ounce of her father’s sperm just now, this turned Jaune on greatly.

He stood up pulling Emerald up with him and grabbed her shoulders to hold her close, the brown-skinned girl felt her heart racing a mile a minute in pure happiness as she then felt his hands reach up her creamy brown thighs making her shiver in growing delight. Jaune’s hands found her supple heart-shaped ass and grabbed each cheek through her skirt while looking lovingly into her red eyes with lust.

“Daddy!~” She huffed excitedly and saw him smirk coyly back at her until he leaned in to start kissing along her neck in slow sensual suctions. Emerald gasped in excitement and relief as she felt him touch up many sensitive spots along her jawline using just his tongue. “Hoooh aahh!~”

She was then held against the desk surface making out with her, Emerald huffed excitedly as she was held down on top of the surface with legs sticking up and riding along Jaune’s side like a woman about to be taken. She felt his fingers caress her silky brown thighs until they reached the cusp of her womanhood noticing that they were not covered at all. Jaune winced in surprise and lifted up her skirt revealing to him her moistened pussy lips quivering in stimulated arousal with her delicious phat ass squishing into the surface of his desk.

“Huh, you really have prepared for this moment, Em. You really want to be with me like this?” He asked seeing her nod exuberantly. Jaune grunted in understanding and smiled lovingly at her before pulling himself back gripping her hips and flipping her over so that she was bent over his desk with both her ass and womanhood exposed. Emerald’s quim throbbed with excitement and seeped with moisture as she saw her father’s member rise up between the cheeks of her ass.

‘This is it…..! This is it! I’m about to….I’m really going to become Daddy’s girl! Oh I can’t believe this is finally happening!’ Emerald gushed with excitement and saw that Jaune grabbed his member and guided it to hover over her dripping pair of nether lips.

‘I can’t believe I’m really doing this. I mean I still kinda see her as my own daughter here, we lived together, we ate together, we did so many things together like a real family. Now….we’re doing this, is it wrong? Or am I wrong for finding all of this more tempting every minute? Unngh, aah to heck with it! I can’t picture her with anyone else!’ Jaune reasoned with his mind as he prodded the opening of her pussy with the intrusion of his penis.

He pushed himself steadily inside reaching into her mound inch by inch taking Emerald’s breath away. She raked the surface of his desk with her nails as she felt the thick intruder burrow pleasantly into her insides, her teeth clenched and her body shook as she felt her walls spread out to accommodate his length.

“Uuuunngh!~ Oooh Daddy!~” Emerald screeched out until Jaune hit her hymen deep on in. Sure it didn’t feel fully intact since, as an agile and nimble huntress she was, Emerald didn’t have much of a hymen left. Regardless, she was a virgin and glad to give her first time to her father right here. “D-do it, daddy. Make me a woman,  your woman!”

Jaune nodded in acceptance of his deeds and grabbed Emerald’s supple brown cheeks before pushing himself all the way in! She bristled up and straightened out once she felt the full length of his cock burrow all the way inside her pussy. Her walls throbbed and squeezed his length in stimulation while Jaune took a moment to settle after feeling his tool plunge into such a tight place.

“Mnngghh. Oohh, Emerald.~ Aaahh….” Jaune breathed out grooving his hips against her buttocks as they took a moment to settle. Emerald then started feeling her body hump and bump against the deskside surface hearing the smacking noises of her ass hitting her father’s skin. She peered over her shoulder to see him beginning tofuck her gingerly with waist slamming feverishly into her ass making it jiggle.

The sounds of copulation began and she was over the moon  with pleasure right now, the feeling of Jaune’s dick plunging deeply into her cunt stimulated Emerald’s body beyond belief. Her pussy walls throbbed, her insides clenched, and her cervix started opening up to welcome him inside of her womb. Jaune was as gentle as he was powerful in his thrusting movements, he pounded into Emerald’s body thoroughly making sure to be as direct and as firm as can be. And she loved every single second of it.

“Aaah aahh aah ah aaah ahhh!~ Oohh Daddy!~” She cried out in ecstasy as she felt him spearing the more sensitive parts of her pussy. She could feel her walls beginning to clamp down on his length as it feverishly pumped her insides. Her body shifted and humped the desk surface making the paperwork become messy and the pencils spill over to the side.

Emerald huffed and grunted loudly in coarse breaths feeling every thrust, every inch of her Dad’s magnificent cock stir up her vaginal cavity. She raised her head up just a little bit planting her palms flat on his desk moaning loudly with every pump his thick lengthy penis he gave her. Jaune hunched over her backside enjoying the sight of her skirt flipped up showing off her delicious brown ass, and cupped Emerald’s face into his right hand guiding her to his lips for a sweet tender kiss. She closed her eyes instantly and surrendered herself to the embrace feeling his tongue push inside of mouth to roll against her own.

“Hhmmhh.~” She moaned back as their tongues wrestled with each other intimately while Jaune continued rutting into her like an animal.

For minutes more this continued on, Jaune’s hips smacked Emerald’s brown ass over and over again with his member spearing her cervix driving her crazy with intense pleasure. She held out as long as she could, but ultimately she succumbed to the overwhelming pleasure of her father’s cock embedding itself tightly inside of her cunt. Emerald came.

“HHaaaaaahhh!~ Ooohhh Daddddyyy!~” She screeched out once their lips broke off and her body shuddered violently in climax! Her walls squeezed voraciously on Jaune’s meat repeatedly suffocating it within her moist spongy tightness, the older male grunted and plowed into Emerald’s ass powerfully feeling his own orgasm erupt from within his body.

Jaune huffed and grunted a few more times before plunging himself deeply into Emerald’s throbbing pussy and groaned. His balls tightened up, his member throbbed loudly, and a surge of sperm raced out of his member to pour into her gaping cervix!

“Uungghhh! Emerald! Aaahh….I’m cumming! I’m letting everything come out inside of you, uugghh!” Jaune moaned loudly relishing the feeling of her walls milking him dry as her insides filled up with semen. She wanted to tell him not to worry since she took a birth control pill prior to coming here, but loved the fantasy of getting knocked up with his babies.

She writhed and squeezed her backside into his shaking body riding out her orgasm a bit more with him until they both finished cumming at the same time. Jaune hunched over her backside panting raggedly in post-coital bliss as he slowly pulled out his member from her cunt. With a wet plop it came out revealing to him that he was still hard and ready to go, it also revealed a thick dripping pool of semen oozing out of gaping opening. Emerald was panting softly in post-orgasmic bliss and turned her head back to smile seductively at her father.

“That felt amazing, daddy. Got one more in you? I can see that you do.~” She purred excitedly once her eyes gleamed the sight of his erection standing up still. Jaune chuckled and leaned in close to cup her face and place a sweet loving kiss on her lips, Emerald accepted it instantly and wound up twisting tongues with her teacher and father again.

They hummed inside of each other’s mouth for a couple of minutes making out tenderly while Emerald pumped Jaune’s penis with her right hand. Once they pulled each other off Jaune eyed her supple brown ass for a moment and smirked coyly at his daughter.

“Feel like letting me try that other hole? I’ve been going crazy thinking about your nice butt while pounding you, Em.” Jaune revealed making her blush brightly and nod before turning her face back down. She reached behind herself to grab ahold of her cheeks and spread them open for him.

Her ass became fully exposed with her dark velvet star becoming vulnerable for him, Jaune felt the blood rush back into his length guiding him to grab his cock and line it up with her anus. This was a whole new plateau of sexual experience for both of them and Emerald was feeling a little bit nervous taking that thing inside her rectum. Alas, she’d allow him to do it, she loved him way too much not to give him her anal virginity like she did with her regular one.

Jaune pushed the head of his dick against the opening and grabbed her hips into his hands as he slowly pushed his pelvis into her buttocks spreading that asshole open to swallow in his length.

“Uunnggh! Haaahhhh…..!~” Emerald breathed out in ragged gasps as she felt the intense sensation happening. Her asshole started slowly spreading open to welcome Jaune’s thick meat inside of her rectum, she huffed heavily and struggled to contain herself as he continued to push in even further.

Jaune himself grunted hotly at this new sensation, the feeling of Emerald’s warm inviting ass was making him feel amazing. Her bum was tight and her anus was a challenge to push into, but he channeled more of his bodily strength and plunged his dick all the way inside taking the air out of his daughter’s lungs.

“Nnngghh! Ooohh Dadddy!~” Emerald hollered out shaking and clenching her fists tightly on the desk. Jaune’s waist met with her ass cheeks and then started drawing back to begin pumping into her rear gingerly. Her cheeks started wiggling to his movements and her anal space reflexively clamped down on his invading length as she writhed along the desk.

Jaune started escalating the pace in which he fucked her ass, her anus clenched and her cheeks jiggled constantly to the purely euphoric movements. Emerald started gasping and groaning in constant as she felt her anal insides clinging to Jaune’s member as it pounded into her.

“Haah aah aah aah aaah aahhh!~” She hollered out constantly with eyes closed and mouth gaping in silent euphoria. She rose up on the desk  by planting her hands into the surface, her tits jiggled and swayed and her body became glistened in sweat from the raucous love making. Jaune proceeded to fuck her ass gingerly for another fifteen minutes until Emerald eventually came to a thundering climax causing her anal muscles to squeeze tight around her father’s meat!

“Aaaaaaahhhh!~” She cried out with head tossing up screaming in ecstasy.

Jaune clenched his teeth as he felt Emerald’s tight ass squeezing down on his length, his member began throbbing readily for climax just before he drew himself back and slammed into her buttocks one final time before cumming.

“Mnngggh!~ Aaahh….! Here it comes, Em! I’m cumming!” He hollered out as his member drove tightly into her anus feeling the surge of sperm come gushing out into her depths! He held her hips tightly as he drove himself into her buttocks over and over again cumming like a volcano!

Emerald writhed and jerked about in spasm succumbing to a long intense orgasm while feeling her father’s cum pump inside of her asshole. Their bodies heaved together in sexual coitus for another couple of minutes eventually riding out their orgasms entirely until they were spent. Jaune soon slumped over his daughter’s semi-naked backside spooning her smooth brown body affectionately. Emerald smiled sweetly to herself and held his face from below relishing in the afterglow of this blissful moment.

She could still feel thick globs of cum pooled inside both her vagina and her rectum giving her a warm comfy feeling of happiness. She loved her father, as a woman than a daughter, but repeating that mantra made the tenderness all the more spicier.

“Aaah.~ I love you, daddy.~” She cooed turning her face to the side and engaging him in a sweet loving kiss. Their lips met in a delicious union of mouths and tongues meshing together right there on the desk, Jaune held his precious Emerald closely spooning her half-nude body against his never daring to  let go of her.

She surrendered herself into his arms and rested there with him without a care in the world.

 

**End of Chapter**

 

AN:This has been for Novadarkstarunner. Thanks for reading.


	2. Warming the Ice(Jx Young Winter Schnee)

  
  


**Wayward Guardian and the Ladies of Remnant**

**RWBY**

**For Novadarkstarrunner**

**By Azure**

  
  


**Chapter Two- Warming the Ice  (Jaune and Young Winter Schnee)**

  
  


*******

At the Schnee manor some time ago in Atlas Kingdom…

 

Holding her young four-year-old sister Weiss Schnee close to her body in her arms a young fourteen -year-old Winter Schnee frowned to her in hopeful reassurance. Winter was wearing her hair in a lovely feminine neck length design with elegant locks draping to the side of her forehead. She wore an academy dress over her growing body while her baby sister simply wore an elegant white sleeping gown. Weiss hugged her little arms around Winter’s hips fearful of the noises going on in the other room where her father was once again having an alcohol-fueled fit of rage over their mother’s passing. For two whole years this has been going on. Her mother had died in labor trying to give birth to what would’ve been their baby brother Whitley, but she suffered a miscarriage and complications leading to her death. It was a hard time for everyone within the Schnee family and between this drama as well as the White Fang violence being committed against their company their father Jacques had only grown far more volatile with his grieving. Some nights were more pleasant than others, but every night he would drink like crazy and sometimes barge into Winter’s room yelling at the two girls and blaming them for the death of their would-be baby brother for being born first. Winter had cover Weiss’s ears and shield her from her father’s nonsensical grief-fueled ramblings until the house servants came by and restrained.

He would always be sent back to his room to drink in solitude until passing out. For the past seven years she had to endure this with Weiss and shield her from the darkness that was their family trouble. Often enough the servants were keen enough to keep Jacques contained in his study letting him thrash about in drunken rage and stupor until he calmed down. Their only support were the house servants and Klein always protecting them, Winter was beyond grateful to them all yet still couldn’t stand to live here any longer.

But then tonight things changed for the better when Klein came to their room again with news that brought a smile to his face, and soon hers would be smiling too.

****

Hearing the crashing noises go on outside again Winter had turned to reading one of her books on fencing while her nine-year old sister Weiss tried playing a baby piano to get her mind off their father’s ramblings down the hall. The door knocked catching both the attention of both girls and making them look to each other before Winter carefully asked who it was.

“It’s me, Klein, Madam Winter. Open up, I have some great news for you to hear.” The kindly butler spoke beyond the door making Winter hastily rush over to open it letting him on in. Weiss got up from her Piano chair and Winter looked to her faithful butler expectantly with arms crossed. She was still wearing her Academy uniform without shoes exposing  her bare feet cutely. Her kind yet fierce blue eyes honed in on her butler and saw that he was giddy to tell her the supposedly good news.

“What is it, Klein? Our father is locked up in his office, isn’t he?” She asked and Klein nodded his head before standing at attention.

“Indeed he is, Madam, but what I came to tell you is that your mother’s friend ,your godfather Jaune Arc has made all the necessary arrangements needed for you two to live away from your father permanently.” He began and this lit up Winter’s face in surprise and hopefulness as he continued. “After much doing and you finally reaching legal age of emancipation according to Remnant’s statutes Master Jaune is to be your guardian now and is asking for you to come live with him at Beacon Academy.”

She felt her heart racing with excitement at the chance of freedom, a chance to live away from her father all of his nonsense in Atlas. No more would they have to endure his drunken ramblings behind closed doors, no more would Weiss have to watch him get restrained and pulled away during one of his fits of rage. She could live with her late mother’s closest friend and find a life of her own. She was so happy about this tears started trickling from the corners of her eyes.

“Sister? What’s wrong? Why are you crying?” Weiss innocently asked once she saw the fourteen-year-old sibling sniffle in happiness before wiping her face. She turned to look at Weiss with a newly grown smile and pick her up into her arms in happiness.

“Weiss! We’re finally free, we’re going to live with our mother’s friend and be away from father once and for all.” She clarified and a nine-year-old Weiss tilted her head cutely at her in befuddlement. Winter felt like smacking her own head when realizing that Weiss was still a child and had no memory of their godfather in the times he visited them. Winter knew all too well how much of a godsend the man was and felt fortune was finally shining on them. She held Weiss close in her arms and turned to Klien.

“Klein, how soon? When can we get ready and leave this place? And will my father try pursuing us? I don't want to have him report us missing and have Atlas police arrest my godfather.” Winter stated carefully and thankfully Klein gave her some good news with that answer.

“No, all the arrangements have been made in fully legalized paperwork. Your father holds no dominion over you, your mother made sure that once things were properly set in place Mister Arc could legally take you in without repercussion. Tis one of her preset actions she arranged following such a loveless political marriage to Master Schnee, that woman had marvelous foresight indeed.” Klein explained and Winter nodded in agreement as Kilen turned to the door and whistled with his fingers.

In came several maids, their most trusted house servants, carrying empty luggage in carts ready from them to begin packing their belongings.

“It is all going down tonight, Madam. Quickly grab your things, anything you and Madam Weiss deem valuable at all and come with us to the Bullhead dock in fifteen minutes. A private jet will come to pick you up and take you to Beacon, there Master Jaune will be there waiting for you to take you in.” Klein explained and Winter put Weiss down onto the ground and pointed to her closet telling her to grab anything she needed such as clothes, toiletries,etc.

“Y-yes! I’m on it, this will be so much fun!” Weiss gushed happily with excitement as she rushed off to grab all her clothing, much of it fancy high-class clothing colored in white while Winter pulled their butler into a full hug.

“Thank you so very much for this, Klein. It means the world to us to finally get away from father.” Winter said as Klein hugged back sniffling in tearfulness himself as he pulled away with a soft smile.

“I know your mother would have wanted this for you, Mister Arc meant the world to her and had been her oldest friend since the beginning of Atlas Academy. Had things gone a certain way she’d have been marrying him instead of Master Jacques, but let’s not waste time now. You  must grab everything you can, while I trust that your father will not pursue you two out of spite he may deny you everything within your rights to claim such as resources.” Klein added making Winter nod in understanding and hastily work with Weiss to gather every bit of their clothing and items they’d need once they were aware from Atlas.

Klein looked out the hallway on guard along with his various servants while the girls packed everything up. Once they were finished they were safely escorted out of the room and down the hallway leading to the Bullhead dock pad where a private plane was waiting. Letting Weiss go in first Winter looked back to Klien and the others and went over to thank them again by pulling each one of their servants into a familial hug before getting in herself. She and Weiss waved them farewell from the window seats as they jet lifted up into the sky and took off.

Winter looked at the pristine white manor with no regret and sighed to herself as they finally left a piece of their dark childhood behind forever. Weiss curled up in an elegant white blanket next to her with a book in her little hands ready to read for the long trip to Beacon. She innocently looked up to her sister’s face with a questioning stare and waited for her to speak.

“Sister? Who is Jaune Arc exactly? You said he was our godfather,right?” She asked cutely and the teenage Schnee looked down at Weiss with a soft smile and spoke.

“He is, Weiss, and perhaps the only real family we have left. Our mother met him in school at Atlas academy and became her best friend and partner ever since. You don't remember meeting him, but know he is a kind soul as well as a bit of a goofy one. He’s also a teacher at Beacon Academy right now and a former elite Huntsman that’s helped many people in his line of work. He can help you become a Huntress if you want to and teach everything he knows.” Winter explained and Weiss looked positively excited to meet him. 

“Ooh, okay. I can’t wait to meet him.” Weiss mused cutely and wiggled into her chair reading her book as the plane continued flying over to Beacon.

Winter turned her head to the side to look out the window with a sigh and a soft smile on her face. She remembered Jaune fondly during her youth when their mother first introduced him to a young Winter. The guy was goofy to say the least and yet had a very warm personality that Winter found comfortable before her dark years at home. He had been trying to get them over to live with him for some time now but Winter first had to reach a certain age for Remnant’s emancipation laws to be applicable if she wanted to get away from her father. Jaune must’ve known she was ready and had everything taken care of when Klien came to tell them the news. 

She smiled happily wondering just how her godfather was after all these years, a thought came to her mind when realizing that she was indeed living with a man that was a close friend of her late mother. Winter maybe even had a small crush on him way back when she was young, Jaune, as she remembered, was a blonde male in his prime with whom her mother respected and adored more than she ever did for Jacques Schnee. The girl’s face soured at the mention of him then looked back at Weiss and smiled sweetly at her as she cuddled up for a nap. Stroking her hair affectionately she sighed in relief knowing that the years of Jacques’ drunken ramblings at them never affected her, but they did affect Winter somewhat. She was more than a little bitter about it all, but now finally they have a ray of light in the form of their godfather coming to their aid.

‘If only it would have been done sooner, but I”m glad it’s finally happening. Hmm, I wonder if he’s learned how to cook yet.’ She pondered as the private plane continued it’s flight over the skies of Remnant to head over to Vale Kingdom.

****

Eventually a newly awakened Weiss Schnee and a tired-looking yet focused Winter Schnee stepped out onto the ground of the Bullhead pad in Beacon Academy. There standing at the foot of the landing bay was a blonde adult man fit in shape wearing a bright smile on his face. Winter felt her heart race a little bit upon seeing him, it had been sometime since she last saw the man himself, ever since her mother passed on Jacques forbade him from coming to the manor at all out of jealousy. 

Jaune Arc, professor and Huntsman, stood there in white pants, stylish dark coat, professional clothing underneath, and blonde hair styled in it’s usual unkempt manner. He had a slight stubble on her face yet looked just as ruggedly handsome as he was boyishly cute. Winter actually gulped in nervousness as she and sleepy Weiss approached seeing him hold out his arms in a welcome manner.

“Winter…..Weiss...c’mere, you little snow angels.” Jaune greeted pulling them both into a fierce hug, a warm one that Winter found herself enjoying more than sign of positive attention she had ever received from her father. 

Her eyes widened and her cheeks blushed scarlet as she felt the fatherly warmth she had long  been without all these years. Her arms draped around Jaune’s sides feeling his muscles through his clothing as he held them closely. Both girls felt the safety and warmth of his body and his heart radiate through them and Winter found herself wanting even more of it. Weiss cutely hugged his waist with her little arms too until they eventually broke off with him seeing a relieved fatherly look on his face. “It’s been ages since I last saw you two, heh, the last time I visited was when this little pixie was still in diapers. How are you doing, Weiss? My name’s Jaune, I was a longtime friend of your mother’s way back in Atlas, we met when she sorta….saved my life….ten or so times during Initiation.”

WInter felt the urge to laugh yet only cracked a smile despite her face’s default setting for ‘stoicism’, Weiss stifled a giggle as the plane attendants unloaded the luggage from the carrier in the background.

“Well, instead of chilling out here how about we go inside where it’s warm? Follow me.~” Jaune said in a jovial manner as the girls took their wheeled racks containing all their luggage and belongings as he led the way towards his living space.

Winter smiled to herself pleasantly the entire time and noticed that her young sister practically bounced in her steps as she hurried to hold hands with Jaune again. The blonde doofus flashed a friendly grin at her and picked her up into an arm taking her wheeled luggage carrier in her stead. The trio made their way into the Academy main building where they saw all the cultural artistic grandeur of Beacon’s more modestly ornate sensitivities. Winter simply found it better than everything being icy white or pristine like many things were in Atlas.

She and Weiss followed Jaune up to a floor level where his suite was stationed, upon opening the door he revealed to them of modestly lavish yet rather simplistic suite with basic  furnishings. 

“Welcome to chateau le Arc, the apartment is brand new so I haven’t had time to really unpack myself, but it’s got three separate bedrooms and two bathrooms. Of course one of them is mine and you girls can each have a bedroom to yourself if you want, I understand personal space is important to girls. Trust me, I know because I’ve lived with seven sisters.” Jaune began as he helped Weiss pick her luggage off of the carrier along with Winter.

“Quite a place you have, Uncle Jaune, why is it new though?” Winter asked as Jaune showed Weiss her own room making her little face light up with excitement as he then led them to Winter’s room. 

“It’s because I had to fill the requirements in the paperwork to be your guardian, that meant asking Ozpin for a favor in letting me teach here. I have years of experience under my belt so it wasn’t too hard and it came as a perk to owning your own place inside of Beacon Academy Itself. Here I can also teach you two everything I know, that is if you want to be Huntresses. Just a thought.” Jaune answers and once again Winter’s face smiled in utmost gratitude at him.

“Uncle Jaune….” She nearly choked up in tears again feeling her heart swell with happiness until Jaune came over to pull her into a warm fatherly hug. Winter’s arms came around him again and Weiss simply rushed over with a smile on her face as she joined them in the comfort.

“Hey….hey….you don't have to worry about anything anymore, alright? I’m here for you, both of you. Your mom would have wanted this, I’m only sorry that it took so long to finally happy, but you know…..legal hoops and all that. I’m just happy that you’re finally away from Jacques now, I’ll be taking care of you two from now on.” Jaune said in a serious and warm tone that made Winter sniffle into his shoulder even harder.

‘This is what I’ve been missing. Our place is here now, my place is now with him.’ She thought to herself feeling her heart race she felt his strong warm body press snugly against her own. For some reason the teenage girl felt the need to grind herself on him just out of attraction, her old crush may have returned.

“Okay, who wants pizza? Perfect for the occasion and I…..still don't know how to cook.” Jaune asked with a soft laugh making Winter chuckle just a little bit as she pulled from his arms with a loving smile.

‘I’m going to have to teach him like the house cooks taught me, this bachelor godfather of mine really needs that basic skill.’ Winter thought to herself letting her eyes stay on Jaune’s ruggedly handsome form as he scooped Weiss up into his arms seeing her giggle as he tried tickling her.

****

From then on the trio stayed together as a family underneath Jaune’s roof, Weiss and Winter both became his wards in pursuing the Huntsman career choice out of inspiration. Winter wanted to be like her mother and Weiss wanted to be like her sister, both girls held aspirations for the greater good and Jaun was going to teach them everything he knows. Training them and educating them privately as their official tutor. In the meantime he also learned how to cook from the younger girl since they didn’t want to keep eating take out, they had to watch their figure after all.

Jaune was a kind and supportive father figure to the both of them and Winter immediately replaced Jacques in her mind with Jaune. The blonde doofus of a guardian treated them with utmost care and taught them well over the next five years. It was surprising that Jacques never once tried pursuing them or getting them back, either it was because he had no political power over here in Vale or he simply didn’t care enough about the girls to  begin with. Either way Winter was living a full-childhood under Jaune’s roof learning from him and feeling her affection for the man grow with every passing day. She held a secret romance for him that she didn't’ even tell Weiss, but it did complicate things a little with Weiss seeing Jaune as her surrogate father figure whereas Winter saw him as someone she wanted to be with intimately. 

It was a conundrum for her until at long last the girl entered Beacon with Weiss being accepted as a younger student using her exceptional grades. Jaune taught them well alright, but things all came to a head when a now nineteen-year-old Winter saw her friends eyeing him lavisciously with sexual interest.

What was a former Heiress supposed to do?

****

Walking down the hallway to her social studies class was Winter Schnee wearing her usual Beacon School uniform on her body. Her leggings were draped in dark stockings, her short red uniform skirt flowed gracefully with her movements, her tight dark vest hugged her sizable chest as she carried her books into her arms pressing them against it. Her hair was done up in it’s usual majestic curled style with one long curled bang draped over the side of her face beautifully. The rest of her hair was done up in a long ponytail draping down between her shoulders making her look like a beautiful snow angel to many of her male peers. 

Winter would snub their affections and ignore their gaze at her body for there was only one person in mind that mattered to her in romantic context, and that person is Jaune her godfather. Walking alongside her was friend Glynda Goodwitch, a platinum blonde bespectacled beauty of wisdom and intelligence the same sage as Winter, on her right side was Cinder Fall, Vernal, Terra Cotta, and Jaune’s every own younger sister Saffron Arc. The six of them were the ‘Sexy Six’ third year students of Beacon, each and everyone was particularly skilled and talented in their own right and famous for it around the school.

Vernal was the tough tomboy with a soft spot underneath that gruff exterior. Cinder was the ambitious beautiful girl with a heart of ice. Glynda was the no-nonsense girl you never want to piss off. Terra was the wholesome friendly girl with a penchant for gadgets and science, and Saffron was the all-around bestie to everyone that’d lift their spirits up. Winter felt like she stood out too much being in the center as the supposed ring leader of the group. Sure, she had was famous for having the highest grades and the most proficiency in combat, but they all stood together as equals in this famous sisterhood of high-profile girls. 

“So? Anybody got any plans for the weekend? I’m totally down for anything after school.~” Saphron spoke out in her usual spirited way.

“Mmmh, no. I think I’ll just go the locker rooms again and tease the boys. They always trip over themselves trying to impress me and grab my attention whenever I walk by, it never gets old. Cinder added tossing a hand through her hair and winking at several random students making them all drop their things and waved stupidly at her. Vernal chuckled at seeing this and Winter simply rolled her eyes at the immaturity of her flirting. 

“I believe I will just go study for the coming exams,maybe….doll myself up a bit for…..someone’s attention.” Glynda stated making Winter and the others look at her with curious faces until Vernal’s lips formed into a smug smile.

Having a knowing smirk on her face she then reached forward and hugged Glynda from the side pulling her over as they walked.

“I’m going to go and assume that it’s Professor Arc you’re dolling up for, right Glynda?” Vernal guessed making the blonde glasses-wearing girl fluster with a bright blush on her face. Seeing her wince like this only proved Vernal correct making everyone react a certain way to the discovery. 

Cinder didn't really care, but she held a smug smile on her face anyway knowing she could vex the blonde stud teacher if she really wanted to. Heck, most girls in the academy fall over themselves trying to get his attention in a sexual manner, Cinder wasn’t one of them. She’d seduce Jaune and that would be the end of that, just thinking about him without a shirt on made her insides moisten.

‘Perhaps Vernal and I should have some fun teasing the poor single Professor during Gym class, just to make things fun and exciting.’ Cinder thought rubbing her chin evilly.

Saphron and Terra both held mock surprise gestures by covering their mouths , both of them were really not so shocked since they all knew Glynda, as well as Cinder and Vernal, all watched their professor with thirsty eyes. Winter simply looked annoyed at hearing this and flashed a small grimace at the blonde girl from the side.

“Glynda? How dare you, that’s my older brother you’re talking about crushing on. A teacher no less and you want to have his attention that way?” Saphron mocked giggling with Terra while Glynda glared daggers at her. The blonde instantly froze up and Vernal took a step back hoping she didn’t throw someone down the hall again.

“She’s not the only one.~” Cinder mused with a suggestive look being directed at Winter. The silver-haired girl blushed lightly and averted everyone’s gaze hoping to be unnoticed.

“W-what are you implying, Fall? That I have a crush on my guardian? That’s absurd and you’ve been reading too many smut stories.” Winter countered trying to keep her composure because she knows it’s true. She loved Jaune, or rather, is in love with him to a huge fault. She just does not want to say it.

Looking over at Cinder Fall Winter noticed she was a leering at her while wearing a coy smile on her lips while the others looked expectantly at her.

“What? There is nothing there, get your wild fantasies out of your head and save them for alone time with your novels. I know at least three of you buy the ultra X-rated versions of Ninjas in Love.” She added making several of them, including Vernal and Terra, avert their eyes with blushes on their faces.

“Alright, I’ll back off, but that only means he’s fair game, right? After all, everyone likes the so-called ‘Teacher Daddy’ that way themselves. I’d fuck him if given the chance.” Cinder added making Winter tense up as they found their classroom and sat through Social Studies with Winter seething over Cinder and everyone else’s comments over her father figure Jaune.

She did her usual business of waiting out class and acing everything the lecture covered until it was time to go to Gym class. The Silver-haired Schnee was actually excited to participate because she knew Jaune was going to be there as the de-facto Gym teacher for the time being. The original, being a buff half-cyborg man named Ironwood, had to leave for Atlas on personal business leaving him in charge. Part of her knew to be worried though, she expected her friends to have something up their sleeves when they’d go to gym class. Her aunt Saphron was obviously excluded from it, but Terra was an unknown in that regard. Winter only knew to be weary of Cinder, Vernal, and Glynda, all of whom had infatuations for the teacher that was her adopted father.

***

“Alright, students! Welcome to P.E class! I’ll be substituting for Coach Ironwood for maybe a week or so, but in the meantime we’ll be doing the basic workout exercises as well as just playing some dodgeball. Perfect for keeping reflexes sharp and body in shape.” Jaune spoke loudly with enthusiasm as he stood before many of the students, both boy and girl, wearing loose-fitting gym uniforms. 

Many wore casual workout clothing that hung tight and free, but none stood out more than Glynda, CInder, and Vernal. While Winter was wearing a basic combination of light blue shorts and white t-shirt, those three were dressed especially slutty with faces focused on her father Jaune. Each one wore high-cut booty shorts accentuating their sleek sexy thighs, crop tops that showed off some side-boob as well as underboob, all with the intent of charming the teaching coach nearby blowing his whistle for exercises to begin.

‘Really now, are you three pushing me to do something or are you just shameless about wanting him yourselves?’ Winter wondered as she saw a youthful Glynda walk past Jaune with hips swaying seductively, albeit in an awkward clumsy attempt at doing so. A bashful smile was on her face as she strode around him like a cat hoping he’d look her way, but Jaune was too busy and focused on observing the class in general and seeing if anyone would need any help.

‘Huh, is it just me or is Glynda looking rather sexy today? Wonder why she’s wearing shorts that short?’ Jaune wondered feeling his member stiffen a little bit inside his red workout pants. 

Vernal and Cinder went next while Glynda seemingly distanced herself from him in order to perform some jumping jacks nearby with the others. 

‘Ggrrgh! You three….!’ Winter thought seething with rage and jealousy and clenching her hands tightly as she noticed Jaune looking their way next. Vernal blew him a kiss and got into position to practice some stretches, she raised one leg up over her shoulder showcasing her flexibility and making a showing that made other boys drool.

“Oooh! Look at her! She’s really flexible.” One random boy called out while Vernal hooked an arm around her upturned ankle flexing herself provocatively directly in Jaune's sight.

The blonde man didn’t know what to think right now outside of his skimpy the clothes on these girls were, he still felt his erection tighten even more when seeing her sultry blue eyes stare at him wearing a coy smile. Saphron and terr both backed away from a very seething Winter Schnee, normally she was more composed than this, but seeing her friends openly flirt with her guardian and secret crush was getting on her last nerve.

“Excuse me, coach Arc. Would you watching me while I work out? I think I’d feel more comfortable and secure with you around keeping my safety in check, you are such a big strong man after all.” Cinder cooed erotically to him seeing the blonde man blinked a few times in stupor as he slowly nodded. 

“Uh, sure thing, Miss Fall. Do whatever you gotta do, I’ll be here to help just in case. What are you planning to do by the way?” He asked and Cinder smirked coyly and backed away shifting her body into a position where she was on her back with legs spread and body slowly rising up and down.

“Nnggh! Did it have to be an erotic kind of workout?!” Jaune said to himself covering his mouth in surprise as he turned away feeling his heart race and his erection throbbing even more. He tried composing himself until Glynda came up to him next and curled her fingers along his arm cutely with a soft sweet smile.

“Coach Jaune you’re not watching me do my jumping jacks. Aren’t you supposed to be keeping an eye on me? Hmm?” Glynda mused seductively making the man rub the back of his neck hoping nobody noticed the reaction in his pants.

Winter, on the other hand, hated what she was seeing and walked away from the gym with a nervous-looking Saphron following behind  her.

“Wait, Winter! Heyyy….!” She called out as the silver-haired beauty leaned against the hallway outside of the gym huffing indefinitely at what she saw.

“Unbelievable. Those three really have got some nerve coming onto him like that! I….really hope Jaune doesn’t give in to their advances.” Winter grumbled as Terra stepped into the hallway with them keeping the door open as she watched the man in question try to distance himself from the three women.

“It doesn't look like he is, you know. Seems like he’s trying to focus more on work and those three are just shaking their butts and flashing their tits whenever they get a chance.” Terra noted making Winter huff as her anger went down a few notches.

“Winter...why do you care? I mean, we all know you have a daddy fetish going on and legit feelings for my brother.The writing has been on the walls for years now, so why haven’t you acted on them yet?” Saphron scolded making Winter look to her in surprise.

“I…..had no idea I was that transparent about him. Sigh, anyway I thought against it all the time because I believed it just a simple crush I would get over. But, I can’t get over them and they’ve been growing stronger every day. At first I told myself because it might’ve illegal to do that with your guardian and godfather, besides I was afraid he’d see me more as nothing more than a mere daughter. He knew my mother way back when and first met me as a young child, since we moved in with him years ago he’s been the perfect father to me and Weiss. I don't even consider my birth father anything close to what Jaune has been to us, but I’m just afraid of changing things for the worst if he doesn’t feel that way.” Winter concluded her explanation leaving Saphron to frown at her with both hands on her hips until she narrowed her eyes at her judging her indecisiveness.

“Aaaand now they’re clinging onto him, literally in fact.” Terra pointed out making Winter and Saphron turn their heads to see all three of their ‘Sisters’ wrapping their hands around a part of Jaune’s body. Glynda hugged his right arm and curled herself on it like an honorary schoolgirl, Cinder was the same in hugging his left one and guiding his hand down between her legs. Vernal simply hung off of his back with arms draped around his collar bone nudging her face affectionately the side of his cheek. Seeing this, seeing all three of those shameless rub themselves onto him set Winter’s spirit ablaze and made her angry! 

Bolting up from her spot she clenched her fists and threatened to go out there and tear those harlots off her Jaune! But surprisingly Saphron stopped her by placing a hand on her right shoulder and pulling her back.

“Okay, great, now you’re motivated. I guess all it took was to light a fire under your butt to get you moving.” Saphron said as a confused-looking Winter still looked uncertain on acting out her feelings with her surrogate father figure. “Hey! Snap out of it, Winter. So what if you’re afraid of the worst possible outcome? Who cares what everyone else thinks? Who cares if you think it’s wrong? What matters is that you let those feelings out and regret nothing.” Saphron said making Winter tremble with the realization that she was right about everything. She had been acting like a coward right now, a shameless one too, and she wouldn’t stand idly by some other girl tries getting into his pants like the three of their friends were currently doing. 

She nodded firmly in a newfound look of resolution at Saphron.

“You’re right, I won’t stand by and regret what happens later, I’m going to tell him. Tonight since it’s the weekend as is our usual Friday night movie gettogether. I’ll tell him everything and….hope for the best.” Winter resolved and Saphron smiled appreciatively at her courage.

“Great, now let’s head back to Gym class then and ride out this day. You’re going to want to hurry on to the stores in Vale’s shopping district to pick out a special something ripe for the occasion.” 

The three headed back into the gymnasium and saw that Jaune thankfully put his foot down on the girls’ shenanigans. Winter sighed pleasantly in relief seeing her ‘father’ scold the girls and sit everyone down on the bleachers before bringing a movie for them to watch on a holoprojector. She hugged her hands around her arms sighing in happiness whenever seeing him act aggressive with others, normally he was laid back and passive, but damn did he look good being the tough guy. Either way she loved everything about him and looked forward to tonight. 

****

Friday evening finally came and after a long trip to downtown Vale, a place where Cinder suggested for sultry dresswear, Winter finally came home to Jaune’s apartment suite in the main tower building. She was still wearing her uniform with bags of clothing hanging off of her arms as she came in, sighing in slight exhaustion she kicked off her shoes and settled on in. 

‘Finally, carrying these up the elevator and walking with them for so  long can leave a girl sore. I’ll need to be at one hundred percent for tonight with my father figure. It’s only convenient that Weiss made new friends in her classes and is going to have a sleepover party at some girls house. I think her name was Ruby Rose.’ Winter mulled as she quickly drank the smoothie she bought from one of the stores and got up to bring her bags over into her old bedroom. 

She was mentally thanking Weiss over and over again for the opportunity to privacy tonight. Reaching in to one of the bags she brought out what looked to be a very sexy ice white lingerie set that made her blush brightly upon seeing it. She clutched it to her chest and felt anxious again for tonight with Jaune, hopefully he didn’t shoot her down with some moral diatribe of any kind. 

‘To think it had started out as a small time childhood crush way back when my mother first introduced him to me and a newly born Weiss. Even after that feeling faded, largely due to the bitterness in being under my father’s angry thumb, I thought of Jaune as our sole ray of light in the darkness. Hearing him offering us to live with him was the best news I had ever received in my life.’ Winter reminisced and clutched the lingerie close to her chest. She was shaking with nervousness as she started stripping her clothing off her body. 

Her uniform slowly came off little by little revealing her fit naked splendor to the bathroom mirror. As she was only in her bra right now she took another moment to think about how strange it was to have these feelings for her guardian and genuine father figure. She thought about him smiling at her and blushed brightly again realizing that these feelings were true and genuine. Sighing to herself she faced the mirror and removed her bra and panties from her body leaving her naked. Reaching up with her hands she undid her hair bun letting it all fall down loosely over her shoulders and backside making herself ready as she began putting on the lingerie outfit with accessories.

“No regrets.” She said to herself as she started changing.  

After taking roughly ten minutes to get dressed Winter took a step back from the mirror and examined herself. She admired her curvaceous well-developed form fit for combat as well as beauty, she was athletic, slender, and possessed an hourglass shape that many would come to envy if they saw her right now. Her bust measured out at a voluminous D-cup set making her feel abit more pride in her appearance since she felt she was bigger than Cinder and Glynda. Her hair was down spread beautifully along her shoulders and backside making her look like a legitimate supermodel in all but name. She even struck a sexy pose showing off her curves and roundness of her hips. The outfit itself left little to the imagination as it was made of icey see-through fabric that hugged her body tightly. Her mound could be seen since there was no cloth covering it, only a garter belt above with straps attached to her long silken leggings. Her top consisted of a lacy white top bearing fluffy cups that let the pinkness of her nipples slip through making it even naughtier than regular lingerie nightwear. 

Winter blushed vehemently at the sight of herself in the mirror and smacked her face a few times to get herself hyped for the moment that would be Jaune coming back into his household.

“Winter….? Are you here? I’m home and I brought the ingredients so we can cook food together. I think I finally have Shrimp cocktail down, but I’d prefer it if we did steak tonight. Your call though. Hello?” Jaune called out from beyond the door of the bathroom as he stepped into the living room with bags of groceries and cooking ingredients.

“Wow, talk about perfect timing. Alright, Winter, you can do this. He is your ‘Daddy’ and so much more of a man than you’ll ever meet. To top it all off; you’ve loved for years now. Time to act on those feelings like Saphron said to.” Winter said hushedly to herself and quietly opened up the door to the bathroom and stealthily crept into the kitchen while Jaune focused on unpacking the goods.

‘Man, today certainly was weird. Having those three girls coming onto me was something alright, they are beautiful but the last thing I want to do is give in and have a scandal on my hands. Plus, I’m a teacher and it’d be a betrayal of trust or whatever. Still though….I can’t think that’s the only reason….’ Jaune thought to himself when he remembered how beautiful his ‘Daughter’ Winter looked when she started blossoming into a gorgeous woman following her sixteenth birthday. He’d been having urges and wants that he kept secret to himself for the next three or so years and those girls coming on to him made the restraint that much more unbearable. 

‘Good thing I set them straight and sat all of them in front of a Ghostbusters movie the rest of the class duration. Everybody loves the classics alright, I’d never buy the modern remake of it. Ugh.’ He thought unaware of Winter suddenly appearing behind him when he turned around to grab something from kitchen counter. 

“Okay that looks like everything, better go ask Winter what sheeeee….likes?! W-Winter? What is...ahem….that you’re wearing?” Jaune blurted out in a spastic fit with red cheeks.

His eyes widened and his jaw dropped at the sight of her standing there in the kitchen in front of him wearing a high sexual outfit and looking like a literal Snow Angel. Jaune, for the first time in ages, felt his heart throb and his erection pulsate inside his pants. 

“Good evening, ‘Daddy’, like what you see?” She cooed seductively feeling sexy despite still feeling like a nervous wreck. It was funny to her how she had nerves of steel in everything else and felt like an anxious schoolgirl in doing this. 

Jaune looked positively flushed and felt his heart racing against his chest a mile a minute, his erection returned in full force inside his pants making him clutch the kitchen counter behind him as Winter started moving closer to his body.

The thirst for female flesh that had been building up inside of himself had finally reached a breaking point, despite how his rationale told him ‘no’ repeatedly he still felt the temptation of a sexy barely legal schoolgirl wearing a sexy outfit smiling lavisciously at him. He gulped down his anxiety and spoke up. 

“So….wow….you uh look amazing, Winter. Really amazing.” He stated with honesty and ended up making her blush. Winter took another step forward and wrapped her arms around his neck affectionately feeling Jaune’s breath a hair away from her lips. Her soft hands ran along his neck softly making him whimper quietly as she brought a leg to rest between his legs. Her creamy right thigh bruised up into his crotch making him feel even more nervous still feeling hornier than ever.  

“Why thank you, Daddy Jaune. I think it is safe to assume you know what this is, do you?” 

He nodded understanding that his surrogate daughter was definitely coming onto him. He really didn’t want to admit that but the body was wanting what it wanted alright. Lord knows he’s been on a dry spell of rages now and had never really been motivated to go seeking a lifemate, now this was here; the ultimate temptation.

‘Crap….! She looks just like Willow did back in the day.’ Jaune noted regretting that the refined snoody love of his life har married Jacques in the first place due to a politically arranged marriage. 

He hated that she had such a  sad look on her face, but was happy to see her smile when she was with her two daughters the time he met them. Fate was cruel alright, with what happened to Willow later, but he did love her even beyond the grave and it seems that fate was indeed ironic with Winter looking just like she did and coming on to him. He didn’t know if this was ironically cruel or maybe a reward of some sort, but this was now and strangely he wanted to reach above and grab the girls into his hands. 

“Winter….since when did you start feeling this way about me?” He asked reaching his hands over to her hips making her shudder with a blush.

“At first, it was just a meaningless childish crush I had way back before my mother died, Jaune. Afterwards I had gotten over it and the bitter years under that roof aided followed, but after you came to our rescue and sheltered us for the next five years I felt it resurge inside of me. My feelings are genuine, they have grown so much and since then I have longed to just be with you, not simply as a ‘Daughter’, but as a woman. I love you, Jaune Arc, with all my heart. Will you….have me?” Winter poured out with honesty, she was feeling greatly relieved after letting all those bottled up feelings out into the open. 

Now it was just a gamble of whether or not her father figure would say he feels the same way or not. 

‘She’s the spitting image of her mother alright, but she’s still Winter Schnee. My Winter Schnee, who is also my goddaughter. Can I really do this? Should I be doing this?’ Jaune thought to himself feeling his thoughts were in a flux of decision-making. 

Winter then smirked when noting his confusion and remembered Saphron’s advice earlier; Just do it. She reached her hands up grabbing his face and pulling him onto her lips for a surprise yet heartfelt kiss that made Jaune mewl into her mouth.  

“Mmmhh.~” She mewled in delight and felt her heart racing like a wildfire inside her chest. She blushed heavily and felt Jaune beginning to relax inside of her arms letting him reciprocate by kissing her back. Jaune hummed pleasantly at the feeling of the beautiful woman’s lips smother and curl his openly apart letting her tongue slip in to mingle with his own. 

Part of him felt this was right, so very right no matter how taboo it was to begin with. His hands reached up to grab ahold of Winter's waist feeling her soft skin into his fingers as he pulled her closely. She then hugged her arms around the back of his neck pulling him closer and letting their mouths wetly curl up against each other in bliss. She wanted this and she finally got it, but it was oh-so-much more than she was expecting. His lips were so warm and he tasted so very good that Winter became addicted to the sensation of his lips. She wanted him, she loved him, and would do anything for him so long as they were together. And judging by his reaction in accepting her kiss she knew he feels the same way.

“Hmmm.~” Jaune moaned back sensually making out with his surrogate daughter like the world was ending tomorrow. Winter started curling up along his frame rubbing her thigh up against his crotch making him whimper at the sensation. ‘This is wrong, oh so very wrong….but it also feels right too. Gaah! This is confusing! But I can’t get enough of Winter's lips.’

Jaune made out languidly with the girl some more tasting each other’s mouths in erotic oral fashion, their tongues met and squished into each other hungrily with Winter spiraling hers around his mouth tasting him salaciously. They continued this exchange for another several minutes until she pulled back leaving a trail of saliva bridging between their lips and Jaune’s face looking utterly dazed. She giggled at him and bit her bottom lip when eyeing his throbbing bulge showing through his pants.

“I take it that made up your mind, ‘Daddy’?” She asked and Jaune dumbly nodded giving in to this temptation. If he was going to lose everything in case of a scandal then he’d have no regrets giving everything to Winter Schnee in the process.

“Daddy likes?” He voiced making her smirk proudly as she slowly sunk to her knees in front of him, her hands started undoing his belt when she did that.

“I think Diner and a movie can wait, Jaune, right now tonight is all about us. I love you so  much, ‘Daddy’ Jaune.” Winter purred making Jaune’s erection throb even more as he nodded in acceptance of this change in their relationship. 

“I love you too, Winter, my naughty little minx of a ‘Daughter’.” He said back making her bristle up in reaction as she fished opened up his zipper and fished out his erection.

“Oh...my…..goodness! Look at you, daddy!” Winter mused in excitement as she saw him packing a beefy foot-length member that was nearly the size of an arm. Jaune rubbed the back of his neck nervously in bashful modesty as he felt her soft hands wrap around the base of his shaft.

“Uunngh! Winter…..! Your hands….unngh...are so smooth.” He noted relishing the feeling of her soft fingers wrapping around his shaft soothing massaging it as she held his cock in a soft grip. Jaune mewled again feeling Winter’s soft fingers begin grabbing his length and stroking it softly in up and down motions, he started huffing as she worked her hands faster on him. 

The girl looked up at him with a proud look in her beautiful sapphire eyes and felt very motivated in servicing him. Pumping both her hands on his member was something she often fantasized about and she was not at all disappointed by his size. If anything she was overwhelmed by it. She had never seen Jaune naked once in this apartment, but what he was packing made her loins throb and her mouth salivate. Oh yeah, Daddy’s girl was going to get her man meat and juice from the hunk of a papa bear above her head.

“Unngh…..Winter…..!” He groaned feeling her hands pump faster and faster on him making some soft skin-stroking motions that had him melting in her hands. Winter smirked and leaned her head down wrapping her soft pink lips around the head of his meat, the bulbous tip was so big it could easily be mistaken for a small apple. She was so turned on and fixated on it that the only thing occupying her mind right now wa pleasing him then feeling his seed slash inside of her body. Her lips parted open and wrapped around the head of his dick pulling Jaune into the warm wet feeling of her mouth as she sucked on it lightly. Her head started gently bouncing back and forth on him tasting him and sizing him while still stroking his shaft.

He tossed his head back moaning hotly in rising euphoria, the feeling of Winter’s lips wrap tightly around his knob. She started pumping harder and squeezing his member faster going in sync with her suctions as she served her ‘Dad’ happily. Jaune ran a hand through his hair breathing loudly as he continued to feel the woman suck him off gleefully. It was a pleasure he was unfamiliar with period despite his age, but knowing it was a girl that he raised and thought the world of him somehow made it even hotter.

He groaned some more feeling his member throbbing as the stimulation of her mouth and hands continued pleasing him for another few minutes. Winter then changed tactics by leaning back, removing her hands from his shaft, and undoing the top part of her sexy outfit letting the layer of lacy white clothing slip off her breasts entirely. Her delicious big tits bounced freely making him grunt in arousal yet again. She smirked and cupped each of her breasts into her hands so that she could guide them to wrap around his length. 

“Hooah…..wow! Your b-breasts….! Winter they feel amazing!” Jaune grunted leaning back into the kitchen counter with hands on the edge feeling the softness of her doughy mounds smother his length nicely. Winter hummed proudly as she started smothering them up along his member smoothly stroking her tits against his cock and feeling him throb underneath him.

Jaune was a hot moaning mess as a direct result of this, Winter proudly worked her titties on his shaft relishing the thick hot feeling of his cock throbbing between them. She pushed slowly inward then pulled back all with both tits squeezing tightly against his length. Her upper body continued this lean-in and lean-out pattern making her boobs massage her Daddy’s length with excitement for another few minutes. 

“Hehehhe, feels great, right Daddy? I see that you really like this.” Winter voiced excitedly with an overjoyed smile on her face as she worked Jaune’s cock some more.

“Mnngghh! Yeah….! Ooh Winter…!” He groaned loudly tilting his head back some more with chest heaving. HIs balls were beginning to throb readily underneath her grasp as she worked him over and over again until she sensed he was ready to blow. 

Taking the initiative action she removed her breasts from his shaft and lowered herself down to where his knob met the ring of her gaping mouth. Bracing herself Winter then pushed her face in all the way into his crotch taking all thirteen inches of his phallus straight into her tight wet gullet making Jaune howl loudly in ecstasy.

“Ooaaaaghh! Winteeeerr! Nnggh!” He grunted loudly as he doubled over like someone headbutted his waist. He felt the moist tightness of her throat muscle cushion his member nicely and felt the slithering sensation of her tongue curling along its surface. ‘Ggnnggh! It feels amazing….!’

Jaune was breathing hotly now and senses his balls were beginning to tighten with an impending release as he felt Winter noisily slurp on his meat when drawing herself back. She kept her lips tightly sealed on his dick and slowly pulled herself to the edge of the knob itself lubricating the man’s shaft entirely before grabbing the back of his knees and plunging herself all the way back in!

*Splurrt!*

“Mmhhhh! *Daddy!*” She moaned between suctions as she slurped hungrily on it with eyes closed blissfully in glee. Her head began rocking back and forth into his crotch tasting him repeatedly over and over again in hungry passion. Her lips slurped and squelched around his length with her throat sheathing the rest of his member in the process. To Jaune it felt like fucking a fresh pussy entirely, Winter's mouth felt just that tight and amazing in all it’s slippery composition.

“Mmh mh mhh mh mh mmhhmm!~” She humped her face into his pelvis some more ramming her nose into his groin eagerly as Jaune steadily reached his orgasm. He groaned louder and louder with hands wrapped around Winter’s head pulling him in as far as possible when his balls expanded signaling his ejaculation!

“Ahhhh!” He grunted loudly with head tossed back and pelvis rutting into her face as he fucked Winter’s mouth achieving his climax! 

The girl's eyes bursted wide open in surprise as she felt thick spurt after spurt of cream viscous seed gush down her throat out from the head of his dick. Her fingers curled up around his thighs and her lips squeezed his swelling shaft tightly as cum filled up her mouth. The taste and the viscosity of her father’s seed lit her taste buds on fire as she struggled to chug it all down as he went. Jaune’s hips rolled up against her face over and over again unleashing volley after volley of sperm down her throat.

“Mmhhhhh!~ *Daddy!*” She hummed with eyes closed gulping down the onslaught of sperm with loud audible swallowing noises. Jaune’s groans came out loudly as he humped her face into his pelvis for a full couple of minutes unleashing all the contents in his balls until he slowly pulled out of Winter’s mouth with a wet pop.

The girl was there on the floor  on her knees with mouth open containing a pool of sperm inside of it. Her eyes were half-lidded in warm intimacy as she looked at her father with a smile while swishing the cum around inside of her mouth. Winter hummed openly as she stirred the semen around titillating Jaune even more with her naughtiness until she eventually closed her lips and swallowed everything down in one loud gulp.

“Mmmm…...ahhh.” She mewled at the taste and felt the warm gooey splendor fill up her stomach nicely before opening her lips at Jaune. She showed him a clean mouth and licked her tongue around the ring of her mouth sexually making his surprisingly hard member throb even more. “Like seeing that, Daddy? Does it turn you on seeing the girl you raised act like such a whore for you?” 

Jaune gulped and nodded being honest with his answer. Winter blushed brightly and stood up revealing to him that nothing was covering her lower body at all save for the stockings and garter belt. Jaune got a good look at her pussy and felt his member stiffen even more with the need to breed, then Winter smirked at him and turned around showing off her perfect supple ass to him with a smile.

“Which do you like better, Jaune? My buttocks or my breasts? Whichever you prefer I’ll certainly offer it to you.”~ She purred looking at him from over the shoulder while wiggling her butt side to side. 

Jaune felt like clutching his chest at the sight of Winter, his normally stiff and upstanding honor student, acting so brazenly naughty for him. Seeing her supple perfect buttcheeks jiggle side to side made him stir with a hunger he had never known before hypnotizing him into reaching over to her buttocks. She yelped quietly as he grabbed her hips and pulled her closer rubbing his dick along the crevice of her ass. Winter bit down on her bottom lip with excitement as she felt the hot thick lubricated length of her father’s penis rubbing up between her butt cheeks. It was such a blissful sensation that made her wetter the longer he held her there rubbing it along her crack.

He then leaned over hovering his face above her right shoulder and letting her reach up go caress his cheek lovingly meeting his eyes.

“Jaune…..! It feels so….thick and hard, it’s amazing that your member is still so rigid after blowing just a moment ago.” She mewled feeling him grind into her buttcrack even harder making her tremble with excitement.

“It’s only because I have such a sexy minx of a ‘Daughter’, Winter. You’re making me feel this way and I want to give you as much pleasure as you gave me.” Jaune said in a husky romantic voice making her tremble even more with arousal as he ground his length between her cheeks tightly running it back and forth for a few more minutes.

“Mmhhhm! In….In my rear! I want you to do me in the back, Jaune!” Winter purred out feeling the aching need for having her ass stuffed with his cock began to overwhelm her thoughts. Sure, she still wanted it in her pussy, with a thick hearty creampie in mind, but right now she was wanting ‘Daddy’ to fuck her ass hard.

“Okay, anything for you, Princess.” Jaune crooned with breath tickling her neck and making her shiver. Winter mewled in sensation as he kissed along it softly and slowly until reaching her face. The two locked lips in a sweet wet romantic embrace that made both their hearts light up with warmth and affection.

She mewled into his mouth as she pulled away from the kitchen wall she was propping herself against and let Jaune guide her onto the kitchen floor making her get into position on all fours. Her knees were pressed against the ground with ass sticking out readily, her palms planted into floor with fingers clenching tight, Winter made herself ready for anal sex with Jaune wanting to take her doggystyle. The man lowered himself onto his knees with hands running along her buttocks smoothly making her shiver with anticipation. 

Jaune felt the lust beast taking over his body as he guided his rock-hard cock into the soft ring of Winter’s anus, she bit down on her bottom  lip even harder now as she felt him push the knob into her opening spreading it apart.

“Haaahh!......ooohhh...Daddy….!” Winter whimpered as she felt her backdoor open up feeling the thick bulbous knob push slowly into her opening stretching her anus out. Jaune did it slowly at first, sinking his meat into her anus little by little, for it was so tight and warm that it felt like a tight vice was stiffly pulling him in.

“Nnnngh….Winter….!” Jaune groaned as he held her hips tightly and pushed the rest of his cock into her asshole filling her up halfway. Suddenly Winter’s legs bucked inwardly with pussy clenching tightly in a surprise orgasm!

“Uuaaaghh! Ooooh Daddy!~” She whimpered loudly again feeling her pussy clench and convulse spritzing the ground with her nectar as he sunk himself all the way in. Jaune winced at the tight warm dampness of her ass wrapping around his dick, it was such a bizarre sensation to feel but damn did it feel good. 

Rolling his hips forward and slowly pulling them back he began bucking faster into Winter’s tight supple ass. 

“Mmhh! Oohh here we go, honey.” He moaned and she nodded as Jaune began slapping his waist into her bottom in raucous anal-fucking glory. His gentle yet strong tempo was making her body lurch back and forth steadily causing her tits to sway and her body glisten in sweat. It was truly an intense anus-fucking bliss. 

“Nnnngh! Jaune….!” She moaned breathily in euphoria as she rocked back and forth to his thrusts feeling her asshole clench and spread openly to wrap around his dick. He pushed and pumped Winter’s anus thoroughly making her clutch her fingers as he rammed into her body like no tomorrow. 

Jaune’s hips collided faster with her thighs and buttocks filling the air with loud skin-slapping noises that came out alongside her moanings. Winter squeezed her eyes shut and felt out of breath as she felt her ‘Daddy’ ream her ass hard and energetically. Her buttocks jiggled and her insides churned to the invasive push of his member quickly building up her levels of arousal until she felt ready to cum. 

“Ooaaahh….aahha aah aah aah aaahhhh!~” She yelped out with head tossing back and body lurching even faster in anal-fucking coitus. Her anus clenched tightly around Jaune’s meat making him grunt loudly as he felt his balls throbbing with release again. He kept his hands secured around her hips keeping her rooted to his member as she felt it plunge into her rectum. Winter was possessed by lust right now and feeling ready to cum as the minutes butt-fucking sex continued on.

Eventually Jaune reached his climax and slammed his pelvis to the hilt inside of her bodacious bottom filling her entire rectal cavity with his meat until he filled it with seed!

“Uuaaaaghh! Winter! Here it comes, baby!” Jaune cried out feeling his state of euphoria take the reigns on his actions. His balls clenched and his shaft swelled as he pumped the girl's buttocks full of seed making her tremble in orgasm soon after.

“Mmnnggh! Daddddyyyy!~” She cried out with eyes closed and body quivering with intense orgasmic rush! Her buttocks raucously slammed into his waist again and again feeling Jaune’s dick pumped thick amounts of seed into her anus. She loved the gooey sensation he provided her with and came hard relishing in the afterglow with her ‘Father’. After gnashing their bodies together in coital embrace for a little while longer Jaune eventually pulled out of ass leaving a gaping anus filled with sperm staring back at him.

“Uuaagh! Ooohhh yess...that felt good! So good, Daddy!” Winter commented in loud breaths as she slumped her upper body into the ground with ass still turned up. 

Both of them were breathing loudly with chests heaving in post-coital euphoria, Jaune sat back on his ass with member only slightly softened now, but as he looked at Winter’s delicious rump oozing his semen he steadily started becoming hard all over again. He had always been known to have great stamina alright, and with the tricks he knows regarding Aura he could definitely put energy into his body rejuvenation making things like this last even longer.

“winter? Honey? Are you feeling okay over there?” He asked in ragged breaths as she slowly rose up from the ground and rolled onto her side with legs spread wide open. She had a hand around her left thigh keeping her leg hiked up as her body exposed her pussy fully to him. Her fingers from her right hand came down to spread her labia apart showing him the moist velvet insides of her pussy exciting her ‘father’ all over again.

“Jaune….Daddy….eat me out. Please.~” She begged with cute a bashful expression that made Jaune’s heart stutter even more.

“Sure thing, sweetie. ‘Daddy’ will make you feel good.” Jaune answered her making her gush with sexual excitement as he crawled forward hovering his face above her moist snatch. Winter kept her lips spread wide apart welcoming him inside of her as he held his hands around both of her thighs all at once.

His face was merely an inch above her throbbing mound and his breathe tickled her sensitive area making Winter coo with sexually charged excitement. Analyzing her insides completely and nodding to himself Jaune lowered his face into her mound tasting her for the first time ever.

“Uuaaaaghh! Oooh Daddy! Yess!~” She hollered out with head tossing back and waist grinding against his face. Jaune sealed his lips tightly around her pussy tasting her entirely and nibbling apart her folds so that he could insert a tongue into her insides.

He began swirling it around in slow blissful circles driving Winter crazy with sensitive pleasure, she rolled herself onto her back letting her breasts dangle and sway to her bodily movements. The girl was so flummoxed by the pleasure her father as giving her that she started grinding her hips along his face feeling him taste her with his mouth. She moaned and groaned softly within her throat feeling absolute bliss as he gorged himself on her sweet tangy cunt.

“Mmmmhhm.~” 

“Hhaaaaaagghhh!” Winter howled out with eyes closed and lower body bouncing up off the ground to roll into his face. She was practically humping herself on his mug as her body was fast approaching climax, her insides stirred and sloshed around his tongue feeling that strong appendage hit every single weak spot inside of her pussy. 

It wasn’t long before the girl came hard again! Her body shook violently with orgasm and her insides sprayed Jaune’s face with her sweet sweet nectar making him run his tongue around along her muff tasting her entirely.

“Oooh yes…..uhh...you’re a maestro at this, Jaune! Now please….do me! Take me however you want I don't care so long as I feel your penis pushing inside of me! I want to feel you, Daddy!” Winter cried out,all composure tossed out the window as she stared desperately at her father as he rose up from her waist.

Jaune had a slightly incensed look of lust on his face as he greeted Winter’s beautiful face, he breathed strongly and leaned in closely to her pressing his lips into hers for another sweet lip-lock filled with love. She gratefully took him into her hands and smothered her lips lovingly against his making out with the man who would be her father in another life. Her legs came up around his sides curling up with his smoothly rubbing his legs until Jaune picked her up off the ground.

“You’re a naughty little girl, Winter.” He joked making her playfully elbow him from the side while he chuckled. 

“I’m not a little girl anymore, Jaune. I’m a woman now, technically your woman.” She corrected until she felt his strong hands grabbed her legs apart lifting her up from  behind as her thighs spread open. Winter quickly hooked an arm around his broad shoulders keeping herself stable as she felt Jaune shift her into position.

“Not yet you’re not. I only took your backdoor, time for the other one. Are you ready for this? There's no going back, you know.” Jaune cautioned as he grabbed his member and guided it to her waiting slit rubbing the opening softly with his knob.

Winter bit down on her bottom lip with excitement and nodded feverishly to him from the side. 

“I was ready for years, ‘Daddy’, I love you so much. So very much.” Winter poured out until she kissed him from the side making Jaune suck gingerly on her lips in a sweet embrace.

The head of his member pushed into the moist folds of her pussy and Jaune did the rest by pulling Winter down upon his lap sheathing it inside of her body!

“Aaaaaahhhh! Oooh……!” She squealed out in ecstasy and pain as she felt her insides churn to the sudden penetration of Jaune’s thick long penis. She didn’t really have a hymen anymore due to all her extensive huntress training, but still she was pure in maidenhood until now. Winter clutched her arms tightly around Jaune’s neck in security as she felt him burrow up into her cervix with his cock.

She wound up cumming right then and there squeezing her folds around his length in wet squelching gushes. 

“Nngghh!” Jaune grit his teeth feeling the sensation carry him too far, he nearly busted a nut already inside of her womanhood when feeling her body convulse on top of him. Enduring the sensation and letting her recuperate for a moment or two he began to buck his waist up into Winter Schnee’s pussy making her body hop up against his frame.

“Aaaahh! Oohhh yes! Daddy yess! Mnnggh!” She whimpered in ecstasy as she felt his girth pummel her cervix softly in strong bursts. Jaune’s hips were nicely toned and strengthened to his history as a huntsman veteran. He kept his grip on her thighs solid as he began pumping up and down into her from below in a reverse stand-and-carry position. 

Winter was beside herself in ecstasy as her body lurched and rolled along his frame feeling his member push deeply into her pussy in loud squelching noises of coitus. Her legs dangled, her toes curled, and her large DD cup sized breasts heaved until he grabbed one of them into hi right  hand squeezing it. This made the girl moan even louder tossing her head back while her body bounced on his dick in tantric coitus.

“Aaahh aah aaah aah aahhhh! Oohh Daddy! Fuck me, Daddy! Fuck me!~” She cried out with eyes closed and face tossing about. Jaune kissed along the  nape of her neck making her shiver even more as she bounced herself on his length frenziedly in unbridled excitement. Her buttocks kneaded and pushed into his waist, again and again, fucking herself on his cock as he bucked into her. 

Winter was losing her mind in ecstasy and feeling her insides beginning to throb intensely around his dick as Jaune fucked her like this for another several minutes. Gunting and huffing loudly in mutual pleasure he continued railing Winter upward like this until he felt his balls beginning to throb readily for another ejaculation. The girl writhing along his body felt sensational and Jaune absolutely loved the feeling of Winter’s moistened flesh pounding backward into his waist.

He was going to lose it soon and moved the hand that was fondling her breast to cup he chin and turn her face to the side engaging her in another heartfelt kiss.

“Mmhhh!” She meows loudly in his mouth while swirling her tongue around all over his own as exchanging spit. The two fucked wildly for another fifteen minutes with Winter feeling her insides beginning to throb intensely ready for another release.  

Her vessel clamped down voraciously on Jaune’s stiff throbbing cock again and again making him howl loudly inside of her mouth. The two shared breaths and saliva as each of them of felt the pressure of their impending release. Jaune was grunting loudly and feeling his balls throb until he suddenly felt Winter cumming first, her insides squeezed tightly around his length as she tossed back her head in orgasmic euphoria!

“Oooaaaaaghh!~” She howled out in ecstasy, memories of Jaune raising her, guiding Winter and Weiss through life’s many tribulations, ran through her mind making her happy as she felt the thick deluge of sperm erupt from his member into her cervix!

“Uuunnggh! Oooh Winter!~” Jaune howled and felt his cock swelled inside of her snatch. Thick splashes of sperm erupted into her cervix filling up her pussy as it much of seeped into her womb itself in a unified orgasm! 

Winter panted raggedly and hugged Jaune deeply into her arm as her body wretched and thrashed about in climax again and again. Both man and woman grunted heavily together in combined bliss as they slowly came down from their orgasmic high together with each other. Jaune continuously pumped thick  batches of seed into her pussy giving her a nice thick creampie as he slowly sunk to his knees with her still mounted on top of him. Winter finally stopped shaking wildly in orgasm and leaned back against his chest relishing his warmth in post-coital bliss and finally happy that things came full circle. 

“Huff….huff….huff…..you were amazing, Jaune. Hehehe, I never thought I’d get to live out this longtime fantasy or reveal my feelings for you.” Winter said as she affectionately cradled his face from the side feeling his right hand reach around to grab her hand and lock fingers.

“Yeah….huff…..I am amazing, aren’t I? You must really have a Daddy kink calling me that so many times. Think this will make things awkward when or if Weiss finds out we’re an item?” Jaune asked and Winter shrugged as she curled to her side peacefully about to rest atop of her new boyfriend’s chest lovingly with her head nestling against his neck.

“I don't know, we’ll just have to wait and see…..”

“....Daddy.” Winter cooed kissing his chin this time with eyes closed and happiness pouring through her heart.

 

**End of Chapter**

**To be continued…..?**

 

AN: This has been for Novadarkstarrunner. Thanks for reading.


End file.
